Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan
by CrimsonVanilla
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya had a mysterious double life that no one knew about. Not Kagami, not The Generation of Miracles. He kept it a secret to protect them and not get anyone else involved, but now that other life is threatening Kuroko's basketball and all that he holds dear. His worried friends soon find out and no matter how he tries to keep them out, they barged into his other world
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just this fic.

**Authors note: Hello reader! Thank you very much for deciding to read my fanfic! I really appreciate it! This is my first fic and I would love to have some reviews of what you think. I don't know if I will do pairings yet but I plan on it. Credits to: StainedScarlet for helping me with writing! I loves you! And Credits to the owner of the cover picture, I just found it on Google and thought it was cute.**

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya had a mysterious double life that no one knew about. Not Kagami, not The Generation of Miracles. He kept it a secret to protect them and not get anyone else involved, but now that other life is now threatening Kuroko's basketball and all that he holds dear. His worried friends soon find out and no matter how he tries to keep them out, they barged into his other world anyway.

**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko was in the middle of his fifth period class when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He checked his phone and it was a message from his parents. Kuroko immediately knew something was wrong, his parents would never contact him during school unless it was an emergency. After he read the message, he shoved all of his belongings into his bag and ran out of the classroom. It took a few minutes for the teacher to figure out who left.

Kagami was curious as to why his honor student friend would suddenly ditch class and not even bother to explain anything to him. He was about to follow but he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and it was a message from Kuroko.

It read:

_Sorry Kagami-kun, something important came up at home, please apologize to sensei for me and tell coach and the senpais that I won't be at practice today. I'll do double menu tomorrow._

_End_

Kagami raised his hand to tell the teacher what had happened to Kuroko. The class went by while Kagami was thinking and worrying over his friend's disappearance. The rest of his day went by the same way and he didn't notice that it was already after school and he was late for practice. He ran as fast as he could to the gym to avoid having an even tougher menu then he was already going to get.

After school coach was going on a rampage because Kagami was late and Kuroko was nowhere to be found, as soon as Kagami opened the door to the gym, he got smacked in the face by coach's fan of death.

"Bakagami! Where were you! You're late to practice and where's Kuroko-kun?! Didn't he come with you?"

Rubbing his now throbbing head Kagami said

"OUCH! What was that for coach!? I was only late a few minutes! And it's not even my fault! Its Kuroko's fault for distracting me by suddenly disappearing in fifth period! Oh yeah, he also said that he won't be able to come to practice today and that he'll do double menu tomorrow to make up for it."

Riko was about to hit Kagami again just because she was still pissed but Hyuuga interjected,

"Okay fine. Do you know what happened? It surprising that Kuroko-kun would just ditch class like that. It's not like him, it must have been one hell of an emergency."

"No, the message he sent me didn't say anything else besides it being an issue at home. Come to think of it, Kuroko's never mentioned anything about his family, I've been to his house a couple of times but his parents were never home."

"Okay, we'll find out about it tomorrow then." Hyuuga said to them.

Phweet!

"Enough chitchat! Get back to practice! 5 laps around the gym! NOW! 8 for you Kagami!"

"YES COACH!"

And Seirin's basketball team resumed practice.

Kuroko had sprinted as fast as he could out of the classroom to get to his parents foster home. Something had happened to his parents and he was told to go protect the children. He had no idea what has happened to his parents but he was planning to find out.

Kuroko burst through the front door of the large home to find 8 cowering children with tear streaked faces huddled together in the center of the living room staring at him. After a few seconds, the children got over the shock that someone had appeared and recognized their Kuroko/Tetsuya – onii-chan and ran to hug him. They all started crying again.

Kuroko closed the door and brought the crying children that were clinging to him inside. After calming them down he asked the group,

"Are you all okay? Is anyone hurt?"

He began to look over them for injuries, and was relieved to find none. He stopped being tensed and began to regain his composure from the previous panic.

"Do you guys want some warm milk? It will make you feel better." They all nodded and waited as Kuroko went into the kitchen to fetch the warm milk. When he came back, and they all had drank their milk he asked them what happened.

Rima, one of the children sitting in the group replied first

"A group of scary men came in and yelled at mama and papa! They had guns and were waving them everywhere! Mama and papa told Kanade-sensei to bring us into Kyo's room. She told us to stay there until it was quiet outside and to wait for Onii-chan to come get us. Onii-chan, I was so scared!" She got scared again and started crying. Kuroko pulled her close and hugged her to comfort her. He gently stroked her head to calm her down.

"What happened after that? Do you know?"

This time one of the boys in the group answered

"We heard a lot of yelling from the scary men and the door slammed shut after. When it was quiet, we all came out of the room and didn't see anyone…." He sniffled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Tetsuya- nii, where are mama and papa? Are they gonna be okay?" a small boy clung to his arm and buried his face into Kuroko's sleeve.

The other children sniffled and crowded around their onii-chan for comfort. Kuroko hugged them all close and gently whispered

"Don't worry, your onii-chan will find mama and papa and bring them back, I promise. They will be safe and sound."

Kuroko soon put them all to bed, they had been through a rough day, all of them were exhausted. He took this chance to run back to his apartment near Seirin to pick up a few of his things for an overnight stay.

They next morning, Kuroko woke up early to take care of some things. He cleaned up around the living room and found a letter in an envelope with no name or address. He put it away to read later. He knew it was important. His first call was to Kanade Akane's home to make sure she was safe and to tell her that she is on paid leave until his parents come back and the foster home is in order again. His second call was to Kagami.

"Oi Kuroko, is everything okay? What happened?"

"Good morning Kagami-kun. Yes everything is fine, nothing major, my parents just had to go out of town for an emergency relating to my relatives in another country and it was sudden so they called me to go take care of my siblings since they weren't able to find a baby sitter on such short notice. Also, I won't be going to school for a few days, but I'll be at practice."

"I didn't know you had siblings! How many do you have?" Kagami imagined cute mini Kurokos waddling around and he blushed slightly thinking of how much cuter his partner would look as a chibi.

"8"

Kagami choked on the water he was drinking, "WHAT?! Dang Kuroko!"

"They are adopted, my parents own a foster home other than the apartment I live in. They come home occasionally but mostly live at the foster home with my siblings. I visit them almost every day after practice and Maji Burger."

"Oh. Well tell me if you need help with anything then Kuroko. See you at practice."

Click. Kuroko shut his cell phone. He'll put off making the third call he gets the kids washed up and they all had some breakfast.

"Tetsuya- nii I want pancakes!"

"I want scrambled eggs!"

"Waffles!"

The 8 little kids shouted what they wanted to eat excitedly while getting into their seats at the kitchen table.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really good at cooking and the only thing I can make is boiled eggs. So we'll be having cereal today." Although he said it with his ultra monotone voice and blank face, the kids knew their nii-chan truly was sorry.

"Awww okay." They all ate their cereal in silence until the boy named Sion asked

"So what are we gonna do? Don't you have school today nii-chan?"

Silence….

"Well, I took the day off. After we finish breakfast, I want all of you to pack your clothes and things. We are going to move into my apartment for now."

The little kids dumped their empty bowls and spoons into the sink and ran to their rooms to pack their stuff.

"Don't forget your toothbrushes and toothpaste!" Kuroko yelled after them, although it sounded only slightly louder than his normal voice.

After he put away the dishes, he went out onto the back porch took out the letter he found earlier and read the contents. He immediately made a call.

"Yes Tetsuya-sama? Do you need something?"

"My parents have gone missing. The kidnappers left letter. It is a threat to kill my parents if the family does not give up the title of strongest and control over the underworld. I am sure it is a rival clan that wants more power. I'll bring the letter over to the family house and speak to the elders later. For now, I want you to keep an eye on clans that have been acting suspicious, the clan that took my parents may be among them. Thank you Shigetsu-san."

"Understood Tetsuya-sama, I will get to work right away."

Kuroko closed his phone. He may look calm and even peaceful but his hands were clenched and deep in his baby blue eyes fury and malice burned.

He WILL get his parents back. No matter what. And whoever took them will PAY dearly if they are hurt.

He headed back into the house and gathered up the kids. Soon, after everything was ready, he locked the doors and the group of 9 went on their way.

While walking down the street they were stopped many times by different adult to ask why 8 little 4 year olds were walking on their own. Kuroko wasn't noticed even though he was the one leading them. When he greeted the adults they all jumped back in surprise.

"What are you children doing here alone? Where are your parents?"

"Um excuse me, I am their guardian, Kuroko Tetsuya, How are you?"

"Uwaa! Where did you come from!? What are you doing leaving these kids alone! And why aren't you in school?!"

"I've been here all along, I never left them, you just didn't notice me. And I have taken the day off due to family problems, now if you would please excuse us, we have to go."

Kuroko bowed and left, the 8 little kids following him like baby ducks following their mother. The adults squealed and blushed at the cute sight.

"It's so rare to find such a polite young boy nowadays! Not to mention cute!"

Kuroko decided to stop at the Maji Burger by his house to buy lunch since he had no food in his house besides ramen and eggs, not really healthy for kids.

"Welcome! How may I help you? Awww you little kids are so cute! Are you going on an adventure? Where's your guardian?" the girl at the cashier gushed

"Um I'm right here." Kuroko waved to the girl

"Kyaa! Were you there the whole time?"

"Yup, Nii-chan was standing right in front of you and you didn't notice him onee-san, how silly." The kids giggled and smiled up at her.

"I'm so sorry! How may I help you today sir?" she addressed Kuroko

"What do you guys wanna eat?"

"Cheese burger! And chocolate milkshake please!"

"Me too!"

"Same for me please nii-chan"

"I want a Teriyaki Burger with apple juice."

"Cheese Burger with a strawberry Milkshake for me!"

"Me too! I want the same as Ami!"

"Can I have a barbeque chicken sandwich and apple juice?"

Kuroko felt a tug on his pants and looked down at the small boy with maroon hair that tugged on his pants.

"What do you want Taiga?"

"Can I have a Vanilla Milkshake?"

"Is that all you want Taiga? Are you sure? If you don't eat more, you wont grow tall enough to play basketball with nii-chan."

"Okay I'll eat a cheese Burger too."

"Seven Cheese burgers, one Barbeque Chicken sandwiche, one Teriyaki burger, three Chocolate milkshakes, two Strawberry milkshakes, two Apple juices, and two Vanilla milkshakes to go please."

"That would be 4798 yen please."

Kuroko took out his wallet and paid the girl. He took the kids to a large booth to sit and wait for their order.

"Hey nii-chan, is your apartment big?"

"Yes Kyo, that's why we are all going to live together."

"Yay! Can I share a room with you nii-chan?"

"Hey no fair! I want to share a room with nii-chan too!"

"No I'm the one that's gonna share a room with Tetsuya-nii!"

All of the kids started bickering about who gets to share a room with Kuroko. He sighed. Kuroko felt something crawl onto his lap and looked down to see a maroon hair boy sitting in his lap contentedly.

"Uwa! While we were fighting, Taiga-kun snuck away and sat on Tetsu-nii's lap!"

The kids all looked over at the boy. Immediately another fight broke out among them about who got to sit on Kuroko's lap. They pushed and pulled and shoved each other so they could be the one to sit on their onii-chan's lap.

"Hey now guys, calm down. Sit properly in your seats. I won't let anyone sit on my lap because you guys are fighting. Now wait here. I'm going to pick up the food."

Kuroko left them sitting and went to get the tray. As soon as he turned his back they started bickering again.

"It's all your fault I don't get to sit with nii-chan!"

The other customers in the restaurant and the employees giggled at the adorable sight. Some even took out their phones to take pictures of the family.

"Alright, I'm back. Here are your drinks, can you hold them by yourselves?"

"Yup!" they chorused. He passed out their drinks and they eagerly began sipping them.

"Okay, let's get going now. We are almost at my apartment."

They left Maji Burger and went on their way.

Once again the occasionally got stopped and questioned by various adults because Kuroko wasn't noticed but they got home to the apartment without much trouble.

"Tadaima."

"Tadaima!" the kids said, and they ran into the home ahead of Kuroko who bent down to scratch Nigou's head and ears.

"I'm back Nigou, thanks for taking care of the house for me."

"Arf!"

The kids finished exploring, and had dumped their bags and backpacks in what they found was Kuroko's room and ran out to the living room again. They finally noticed Nigou and crowded around him, petting him and taking turns hugging him.

"You have a puppy Nii-chan?"

"He's so cute! Isn't he Kamiko-chan?"

Kamiko stroked Nigou gently and smiled "Yes he is Ami!"

"Hey I wanna hold him! Let me have a turn Kamiko!"

"Here Aoi. Don't drop him!"

"Wahh! He's so soft!"

"Nii-chan, what's his name?"

"He's called Nigou."

"Nii-chan! He looks like you! Is that why?"

"What? Let me see Aoi!"

"He does!"

"Yes, now that's enough, we should start unpacking your things. When we are done, I'll tak you guys to my school to meet my friends, okay?"

"Yay! We are going to nii-chan's highschool! Hurry up guys!"

"Wait for us Kyo-kun!" And they sped off to Kuroko's room.

For the next hour Kuroko was busy putting the kids' stuff away in the spare dressers that were in the two guest rooms and his parent's room and figuring out how he was to sleep in the same bed as the kids since they all demanded to sleep together with him. He decided he was going to bring one of the queen sized beds from the guest rooms and push it next to the king sized bed in his parents room. He made a mental note to ask Kagami-kun to come over and help after practice. After they ate their late lunch, Kuroko checked the time and as it was close to the time Seirin got out, he announced they will be going to his school.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**Authors Note: Hello again everyone! I'm super duper happy to read your reviews and I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story! Thank you so much! I'm glad I'm not a total failure. As the story progresses along, it will get mildly violent as we are dealing with Yakuza, and the most eccentric rainbow ever, but no character death, I can't handle that. *cries over character deaths in Shingeki no Kyojin*. The plot itself will be light hearted and you can bet on cute little scenes with the pairings (kagokuro mainly with GoM/Kuroko on the side and maybe other pairing) and kids. Will have some OOC-ness. Kinda long chapter and the plot movement is a bit slow. Enjoy!**

**Credits to: StainedScarlet who helped me through this! She has a great Naruto fanfic on here called Of Hugs and Battle Scars! Please read it if you have the chance.**

**Credits to: Owner of the cover picture, found on Google.**

**Chapter 2:**

Seirin's basketball team didn't know what to expect while waiting for their phantom player to come to practice. They had all met up along the way from the school building, with the exception of Kagami, who got in trouble with his English teacher again for his less than acceptable test score, and were now walking towards the gym, chatting about what they thought could be up with their teammate Kuroko.

"Hey Hyuuga, what do you think happened with Kuroko?" Koganei Shinji asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, we don't really know much about him outside of basketball, so there's no way for me to judge that Koganei."

"Well, let's just hope it wasn't the Yakuza or something right guys?" the smiling center for the team, Kiyoshi Teppei said.

The rest of the team started laughing, with Mitobe silently chuckling and smiling.

"Kuroko involved with the Yakuza? You've got to be kidding me! That's one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard!" Fukuda of the freshmen trio said and burst out laughing again. Things calmed down again and Riko asked,

"Hey, have any of you first-years seen Bakagami yet? He better not be late to practice again or I'll triple his training menu."

"Uh, no coach, none of us have seen him, maybe he's talking to his teacher? I heard there was an English test recently, Kagami probably bombed it again," one of the first-year trio said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, well, we'll see when he gets here."

The group reached the gym and opened the doors. Nigou ran at them from inside and jumped on Riko, licking her face.

"Nigou! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you boy? I missed you too!" Riko gushed at the puppy and hugged him.

"No! Nigou come back here! It's my turn to play with you!"

The rest of the team turned to look inside the gym to see who was speaking and was surprised to see 8 little four year olds come running at them, arms outstretched to the puppy being twirled around in the air by their coach.

"Hey! Who are these kids? How did they get inside the gym?" Hyuuga questioned no one in particular.

When the group of 8 reached the doors of the gym, they stopped in their tracks, now noticing the teenagers standing by the opened door. The two groups looked at each other for a minute before the kid group ran back inside, the puppy jumped out of Riko's arms and followed them. They all hid behind a not-so-invisible-anymore Kuroko.

"It's alright everyone, these are my friends and teammates," Kuroko told the kids behind him.

The Seirin basketball team walked over to Kuroko and set their things down on the nearby bench.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry for skipping practice yesterday coach," Kuroko said and bowed to Riko.

"Never mind about that, who are these adorable chibis behind you?!" Riko asked while trying to peer around Kuroko to get a better look at the kids. The kids got nervous and huddled closer. Kuroko only managed to say "They're my siblings…" shocking all of the Seirin students. The shock was evident on all of their faces, eyes wide, cracked glasses dropped clipboards, even Mitobe's mouth was agape.

"That's _A LOT _of siblings!" They all thought.

Before Kuroko got to add anything else,

Kyo, being the most open and friendly, introduced himself,

"I'm Kuroko Kyo! 4 years old! Tetsuya-nii loves me the most!" He held up four fingers and smiled proudly. The other kids bristled and got annoyed faces when they heard the last part and in turn introduced themselves bragging about how their Tetsuya-nii loves them.

"I'm Kuroko Rima, 4 years old, Onii-chan is my prince and I'm his princess!" She smiled and twirled her dress. Her sisters giggled, a bit jealous that she got to say it first and her brothers Kyo, Sion, and Aoi laughed saying

"Eh? No way! Rima isn't a princess! She's the mean old witch in the fairy tale!"

"You meanie Kyo!" she snapped and started chasing him around the gym.

"My name is Kuroko Aoi, I like Onii-chan the most and I'll save him one day, cuz I'm a knight in shining armor!" Aoi puffed out his small chest and saluted the team. The Seirin members all chuckled at how cute they were and smiled at them. Riko was practically swooning, she loved cute little kids! When he finished the three other girls held hands and began saying together,

"My name is, Kuroko Ami, Kuroko Tsukimo, Kuroko Kamiko, we're 4 years old! Tetsu-nii's princesses at your service! Nice you meet you!" They curtsied and giggled.

"My turn!" a cute boy with light purple hair said.

"Kuroko Sion, 4 years old, and just between us," He motioned for the group of teens to come closer, he whispered, "I'm Nii-chan's favorite, don't let the others know, they'll be deve- debe-dewa" he tried to say the word he heard on T.V before from one of the dramas mama watched.

"Devastated?" Izuki supplied for the young boy.

Sion smiled at him, "Yeah! Thanks Onii-san!"

The group chuckled at the boy's cheeky personality but couldn't help loving him.

Mitobe noticed that there was still another boy that has yet to introduce himself and was shyly looking at the ground. Mitobe tapped on Kiyoshi's shoulder and pointed to the boy. Kiyoshi knelt down to the boy's eye level and smiled gently at him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Kuroko Taiga, I'm 4 years old and… um… I love my onii-chan lots too," Taiga said softly, and smiled sweetly at the end of his introduction.

Kiyoshi, being the only one that heard him, fought the urge to hug him tightly and ruffle his maroon colored hair, and he lost. Kiyoshi picked up Taiga and hugged him, causing the small boy to start in surprise. Kuroko was also taken aback by the sudden movement. He wasn't able to hear how his brother introduced himself but judging by the blush and blissful look on Kiyoshi-senpai's face, it was probably the most embarrassing for him out of all of his sibling introductions. Kuroko couldn't hold back his embarrassment anymore and blushed. After every one of his siblings' introductions, he felt like dying of embarrassment and happiness on the inside, but his blank face showed none of the feelings he felt, until Taiga's and Kiyoshi-senpai's reaction to it.

Too late he tried to use his misdirection (not that it would work anyways with his blushing face) to hide from his teammates. They all noticed him blushing and immediately looked at him. They were all shocked speechless at the sight in front of their eyes.

"KUROKO IS BLUSHING!" They all thought. It was one of the most adorable things they had ever seen in their lives.

Kuroko avoided their gaze and used all of his willpower to regain his blank mask and eventually did, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Alright guys, come here, stop running around. It's time for me to introduce my senpais and teammates."

All of the children stopped chasing each other (Kiyoshi finally let go of Taiga after much cheek rubbing and head patting) and scurried to their onii-chan's side.

"This is the coach, Aida Riko." Kuroko indicated Riko to the children.

"Hello Riko onee-san," they greeted her. She squealed in delight.

"This is Hyuuga Junpei, the Captain." Hyuuga raised his hand for the kids to see.

"Hello Hyuuga onii-san," said in unison. Some (the boys) looked at him in respect because of his title.

"Yo," was his reply.

Kuroko then went on to introduce every other member in the team. The kids made some comments when it came to Kiyoshi, about his height, and Koganei, calling him Neko-san.

It was after the introductions did Kagami decide to finally make his appearance.

"Dang (Yes, Kagami would have used a more intense word but this is rated k+) that teacher! I'm late for practice TWO DAYS IN A ROW! Coach is gonna skin me alive! DANG YOU JAPAN'S ENGLISH FOR BEING TOO FLIPPIN' FORMAL!" Kagami furiously thought as he ran full speed to the gym. He made it a priority to apologize to coach the moment he was through those doors, and he did.

Kagami burst through the doors of the gym, located Riko and went on to shout "I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE TO PRACTICE COACH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," while bowing in front of her, not noticing there were other people in the gym besides his teammates. Then he heard the faint sniffles.

When the kids heard the door suddenly slammed open, they all ran and hid behind Kuroko and cowered in even more when they say a tall guy with a scary face running at them. The girls started tearing up and hugged Kuroko's legs.

"YOU BAKAGAMI! YOU SCARED THE CUTE LITTLE CHIBIS! HOW DARE YOU! AFTER I KILL YOU, I'LL WRITE "Terrified small children" ON YOUR GRAVESTONE!" Riko yelled at him, preparing to hit him with a lethal blow from her fan. It took the whole team to hold her back from committing murder. Kagami looked up,

"Chibis? What chibis? What are you talking about coach?" he asked.

It dawned on him when he looked over at his partner and saw the group of cowering children nervously glancing up at him.

"Oi Kuroko, are these your siblings?" Kagami asked, trying to smile at them.

"Yes, Kagami-kun, now please put away your scary face. It's terrifying them." Kuroko dead-panned at him.

"Kuroko! You! What do you mean put away my scary face?!" Kagami said while walking over to Kuroko, a menacing scowl on his face.

"UWAAA! Run nii-chan! That bakamon is gonna eat you!" Aoi and Kyo said while trying to pull Kuroko away from Kagami. The others cried out too and all worked together in trying to protect their beloved onii-chan from the scary looking giant.

Kagami stopped his advance and blushed, "Wha-what do you mean bakamon!?" he stuttered.

Kuroko let himself be pulled along and began chuckling quietly.

Izuki could help himself, he said, "BAKAgami got called BAKAmon!" and laughed at his own pun (not really a pun, but I tried).

"Shut up Izuki!" Hyuuga yelled at him and punched him.

"Shut up, all of you! KUROKO IS CHUCKLING!" Riko hissed at them. That shut them up instantly. All eyes turned to their phantom man and stared in wonder. Kuroko's chuckle was soft and tinkling but it was a deep and full at the same time.

"Two miracles in a day, we definitely lucked out." Koganei whispered in awe. They all nodded, still staring at the angelic sight of the laughing boy. It was such a rare chance to see emotion on the blue-haired boy, he always had a blank face, unfazed by almost anything.

The children stopped pulling when they heard their nii-chan laughing. They had only heard it a few times when he visited them but it soon became their treasure, so they stopped and listened to the beautiful sound.

Kuroko stopped laughing when he heard the gym doors opening and heard a very familiar and annoying voice calling him an annoying nickname.

"KUROKOCCHI! I came to see you~!"

His blank face was back again, and everyone turned to the model which was the source of the voice.

A Kise Ryouta was bounding through the door arms outstretched toward Kuroko. The chibis noticed this and set up a barricade to protect their Tetsu-nii from an oncoming "weirdo".

When Kise noticed the wall of chibis blocking him from his Kurokocchi, he dramatically fell to the ground crying his crocodile tears, wailing "Uwaaaa! My Kurokocchi! How could you betray me like this! How could you have such cute children without me being the father?"

"Hah? Are you an idiot Kise? Why would Tetsu have kids with you when he's my shadow?"

a new voice spoke.

They all turned to the speaker, a tall dark male with navy blue hair walking through the door, yawning, followed by another person.

"That doesn't have anything to do with Kurokocchi marrying me Ahomine!" Kise shouted at him.

"What did you call me!?" Aomine Daiki growled back.

They Seirin team watched this with sweatdrops. Kuroko was dead-pan as usual but the kids were shocked to see Aomine, he had a scary face too.

Kise and Aomine were about to break into a fight when a clipboard smacked Aoimine on the head with a resounding crack.

"Ow! Danggit Satsuki! What was that for!?" Aomine grunted to his assailant, who was none other than his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki.

"Geez Dai-chan! Stop bullying Kise-kun!" She said to him frowning. Momoi turned and addressed Riko,

"Hello Riko-san! We have come to visit! Please excuse Dai-chan, he's always like that."

Riko replied, "It's no problem, we're used to it."

Momoi turned and bounded happily toward her beloved Tetsu-kun and pulled him into a hug before anyone could react.

"Tetsu-Kun~~~~ I missed you so much!" She gushed at Kuroko, while hugging him.

"Hello Momoi-san," was all he said in reply.

The kids finally realized what was happening, and grabbed Kuroko away from Momoi's grasp.

"NOOOO! Get away! You can't have our nii-chan!" the kids yelled together.

"Awwww how cute! These must be your siblings right Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said to him.

"Kyo-kun, Aoi-kun, Sion-kun, Taiga-kun, Rima-chan, Kamiko-chan, Tsukimo-chan, and Ami-chan." She pointed to each when she named them off.

This time Riko answered, "Your information base is as impressive as ever Momoi-san."

"What?! Kurokocchi/Tetsu has siblings?!" Kise and Aomine say in unison.

"Hmmm? You didn't know? And you're trying to fight me for Tetsu-kun." Momoi scoffed.

While Kuroko was being questioned about his siblings by Aomine and Kise, Riko decided that it was impossible to get any practice done today and decided to just have them take the day off. They all left the gym and Riko locked up after everyone left. Kuroko said goodbye to Kise, Aomine, and Momoi, preparing to walk home with Kagami, his 8 siblings, and Nigou who had lost interest in the humans since earlier and was playing with the balls in the basketball rack.

"Kagami-kun could you help me with something?" Kuroko asked his light.

"Sure, what is it?" Kagami glanced at the boy walking beside him.

"I need you to help me move a bed in my apartment into another room…" Kuroko trailed off,

"Anything else?" Kagami asked and immediately regretted once he got an omnious feeling in his gut.

"Could you watch the kids for a couple of hours for me? I have to go check on my grandparents since my parents are out of the country at this time." Kuroko said quietly.

"WHAT?! You know I'm bad with kids! They're terrified of me! Look!" Kagami pointed to the group of children walking a few paces in front of the duo, and right as he pointed, they all glanced back nervously to see if their onii-chan was still there.

"Please Kagami-kun. And my siblings are all well behaved, it's only for a couple of hours. I'll be back as soon as I can. You just have to feed them, and make sure they don't get kidnapped or die while inside the house alright?" Kuroko pleaded with his eyes although his monotone voice showed no emotion.

"Fine. I'll do it for my best friend." Kagami said relunctantly. He then held out his fist for Kuroko to bump.

"Alright, let's head to the market. I have to cook dinner right?" Kagami grinned.

"Of course." Kuroko replied.

**Ending note: **How do you guys like it so far? Sorry it's still slow and there's not much of the plot being played out yet but don't worry! It moves along faster in chapter 3! Here comes the infamous Shadow of the Kuroko clan! It'll will still include many cute scenes because I just absolutely love those and more apparent Kagakuro. How fast would you like me to update? I need a minimum of four days per chapter (sorry! summer assignments and stuff), it will probably increase to a chapter a week once school starts for me in Mid-August. Please review! I really want to know what you think (^w^). Thank you for reading!

~CrimsonVanilla


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**Author's Note: Haaaii guys! So in this chapter it gets more into the Yakuza side of Kuroko! How do you think Kagami will handle 8 children by himself? Or maybe he won't *wink wink* don't worry, it all comes together. The appearance of Midorima, Kise, Aomine, and Momoi. Kagami's omnious feeling. It will all make sense soon. Also, it seems that the plot is going to be darker than I had originally planned. Seirin won't have much of an appearance in this fanfic, sorry. The rating for each chapter will change according to the level of violence in it. I had more planned for this chapter but it just got so long! So I'm splitting it into two parts. Enjoy!**

**Credit to: My awesome and patient friend StainedScarlet for her amazing knowledge and assistance.**

**Credit to: The owner of the cover picture, found on Google.**

**Chapter 3:**

While Kagami, Kuroko, and the 8 Kuroko siblings were walking toward the market to buy ingredients for dinner, they met Midorima Shintaro and his servan- best friend, Takao Kazunari coming out of a knick knack shop along the street.

Kuroko was now leading the line of little ducklings while Kagami stayed behind them because the kids were still wary of him, and to make sure none of them got lost and wandered off. Kuroko stopped when he noticed Midorima coming out of the shop on his left. When Kuroko stopped the kids all stopped too and bumped into each other causing Kagami to almost trip over mini-Taiga, who was the last one in line, when they abruptly stopped. Midorima noticed Kuroko almost at the same instance Kuroko noticed him and stopped too. Takao was talking to Midorima about something and stopped mid-sentence when he saw his partner stare at something, in this case someone.

"Hey! If it isn't Kuroko! And Kagami! How are you guys?" Takao greeted them first.

"Hello Takao-kun, Midorima-kun, we are doing fine," Kuroko said back.

"Hey Takao! Midorima! Long time no see!" Kagami yelled from a bit farther away.

"Hello Kuroko," was all Midorima said while pushing up his glasses.

"So who are these cuties?" Takao asked pointing to the line of kids behind Kuroko.

"They are my siblings," Kuroko answered. Kagami had caught up to the trio and was standing next to Kuroko.

"Wow! Eight! That's a lot!" Takao exclaimed once he counted all of the heads.

"I was unaware that you had siblings Kuroko. Not that I was curious about you or anything," Midorima said.

"Tsundere!" both Kagami and Takao thought, but it doesn't seem like Kuroko had noticed the underlying meaning in Midorima's words.

"Introduce us Kuroko-kun! They are so cute!" Takao said to Kuroko.

"This is Rima, Aoi, Ami, Kamiko, Kyo, Sion, Tsukimo, and Taiga." Kuroko said while indicting each. When Kuroko said Taiga, Kagami blushed and tried to hide it by looking away and coughing a bit. Midorima looked annoyed and Takao was amused by the two, obviously aware of their affections for the blue haired boy. He couldn't help teasing his partner,

"Taiga? Isn't that Kagami-kun's first name Shin-chan?" Takao asked with a mischievious smile.

"I believe it is Takao." Midorima answered in an annoyed voice.

"Oh? Could it be that you're jealous? You want Kuroko-kun to call you by your first name too?" Takao said with a little chuckle. Midorima blushed and tried to cover it up by pushing up his glasses again. While Takao was teasing Midorima, Kuroko explained to his siblings that the two people they just met were his friends so they didn't need to be shy and scared. Soon the kids stopped being tensed and hiding behind Kuroko. They felt comfortable enough to just let their nii-chan talk for a bit while they played with Nigou.

"Eh? Really Midorima-kun?" Kuroko questioned when he heard the last bit in the sentence.

"Try it Kuroko-kun," Takao encouraged.

"Shintaro-kun?" Kuroko called gently causing Midorima's blush to become more intense and cracking his glasses a bit. Takao almost burst out laughing but he held it in with all of his strength. He was never going to let this go!

"Well, we must be going now Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, we have to buy groceries for dinner. It was nice seeing you, have a good evening," Kuroko said.

"Okay! Bye Kagami! Bye Kuroko! Let's go Shin-chan," Takao said cheerfully.

"Oha-Asa warns that Leos will have an unexpected visitor today Kagami, so I advise that you carry your lucky item with you, which is a stuffed dog and take precautions for guests in your preparations," Midorima said to Kagami before following Takao to the rickshaw he and the other boy rode everywhere.

"Uh, thanks for your concern," Kagami said unsurely and left to follow Kuroko and the kids who had left already. At the market, Kuroko left Kagami to get the groceries while he took the kids to get snacks.

"I've been getting this weird feeling that I should listen to that four-eyes this time," Kagami thought as he was picking through tomatoes and carrots and decided to get a lot extra after all. And since Kuroko said to get as much as he wanted, why not?

When he had gotten all the ingredients he was looking for, he went to find Kuroko and the kids.

He found them in the potato chip aisle and noticed a small maroon hair boy stretching and jumping up and down trying to reach a blue bag of Vanilla Swirl drops. It seems that Kuroko was busy helping the other kids down the aisle, Kagami could hear their excited voices,

"Nii-chan can I have strawberry pocky? Please~~~~"

"Nii-chan, nii-chan! I can't reach the BBQ chips, can you get them for me?"

"Look! They have your favorite cookies Tsukimo!"

The little boy still couldn't reach his target after jumping when suddenly, he was able to grab it. Taiga looked behind him to see and scowling face with split eyebrows staring back at him.

"Gya!" Taiga yelled with surprise and jumped from Kagami's arms. Kuroko looked over when he heard the noise and saw Taiga jumping from Kagami's arms. Taiga ran over to Kuroko and hid behind him from Kagami. The other children didn't notice what had happened, they were too busy looking for their favorite snacks. Kagami sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"I was only trying to help," he said. Kuroko looked down at the boy holding a bag of Vanilla Swirl drops and smiled,

"Taiga, what do you say to someone who helps you?" he asked the boy gently.

"Thank you." The boy replied in a soft voice.

"Don't you have someone to say that to?" Kuroko said, looking over at Kagami. Mini Taiga got the hint.

"Um, thank you for helping me get the candy, onii-san."

"Uh, no problem kid." Kagami said, a bit embarrassed. Kuroko smiled at the boy and pat his head affectionately.

"Thanks for helping him Kagami-kun. You aren't as mean as you look." Kuroko teased with a small (tiny) smile.

"Hmph." Kagami grunted, slightly embarrassed.

They left the market with everyone's arms full of bags. The kids held their precious snacks while Kagami and Kuroko carried the groceries. Nigou trailed behind following Tsukimo who held his leash, occasionally licking her hands and barking at things.

"Are you okay Kuroko? Do you want me to carry it? It's probably heavy for you huh." Kagami asked looking over at the smaller boy.

"No, I'm fine Kagami-kun. I'm not weak," Kuroko stated, slightly annoyed. Kagami shrugged, a bit concerned but he knew Kuroko could probably handle it.

Kuroko and Kagami walked side by side, leading the children home, enjoying the comfortable silence between them and the chatter of the kids behind them.

*CLICK* Kuroko unlocked and opened the door. The kids rushed in with Nigou not far behind first while Kagami and Kuroko put the bags of groceries into the kitchen. Kuroko checked the time on the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"It's gotten a bit late, Kagami-kun do you mind putting away the rest of the groceries? I have to go pack a few things," Kuroko said.

"Sure, go ahead Kuroko, I can finish up." Kagami told him and waved him away.

"Thanks Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied before making his way to his room.

Kuroko grabbed a backpack he kept hidden in a corner of his closet and checked the contents. Satisfied that the things he left in there were undisturbed, he went to his desk and grabbed a small black box and added it to the bag. Kuroko left the bag on his bed and went to his dresser to dig through it, looking for something. He pulled out a familiar piece of black cloth and stuffed it into his bag. Going over the things again, he nodded in satisfaction that was everything. Kuroko closed the door on his way out of his room.

He set his bag down by the door next to his shoes and went into the kitchen to call Kagami, who was reading Kuroko's issue of Basketball Monthly.

"Kagami-kun, please come out, I still have to properly introduce you to my siblings," Kuroko said. Kagami put the magazine down and followed him out.

"Alright everyone, come over here. I have to properly introduce you to someone," Kuroko called to the kids scattered around the living room doing various activities. The kids stopped what they were doing and went to Kuroko like he asked them to. Nigou went to sit beside his master.

"Everyone, this is Kagami Taiga. He is onii-chan's best friend and partner," Kuroko introduced.

"Hi. I'm Kagami, you can just call me what you want. Um…sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to scare you," Kagami said to the kids.

"Hey Taiga! He has the same name as you!" Kyo told his brother.

"Yeah," was all the boy said.

"Uwa, I hope you don't grow up and become scary looking like that onii-san, Taiga!" Rima teased grabbing her brother's arm.

"Hey! I'm not_ that_ scary looking!" Kagami said indignantly but he chuckled a bit.

"Okay, so now that you all know him, I have another thing to say." Kuroko said to the kids.

"Nii-chan has to go somewhere so Kagami nii-san will be taking care of you guys for a little while until nii-chan get back okay? Be good kids and listen to Kagami nii-san. Don't worry, Kagami nii-san doesn't eat kids, he eats cheese burgers," Kuroko whispered the last part so only the kids heard. They giggled and glanced up at Kagami, a lot less terrified than before.

"Okay! We promise to be good kids Tetsu nii-chan. Come back safely!" they said together and lined up to hug their beloved onii-chan good-bye and to give him a kiss on the cheek. Nigou licked Kuroko's face and hopped down to go play with his new owners.

"Dinner should be around 8 so they can digest a bit before going to sleep. Give them a snack in if they get hungry but don't give them too many or they won't be able to eat dinner. I'll leave the menu up to you Kagami-kun. Don't forget to feed Nigou, his food is in the pantry on the last shelf. I'll try to be back by dinner time or earlier if I can. I'll give you a call if I can't," Kuroko said to Kagami before putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag, ready to head out the door.

"I'll take good care of them Kuroko, don't worry," Kagami assured.

"I know. Aren't you going to give me a good-bye kiss too?" Kuroko said teasingly. He shut the door and said "I'm off" when he saw Kagami's blush and flustered face, unable to reply.

Kuroko whipped out his cellphone as soon as the door was shut.

"Come for me at my room in an hour, and let my grandparents know I'm on my way." Kuroko said.

He shut his phone and vanished.

No one saw the boy walk into that alley, but they felt the air turn colder and the tension increased when he walked out. Even if they did see him, they never would have thought they were the same person.

Kuroko took out a key from the duffle bag he was carrying and opened the door.

"Let's begin." He said to himself and shut the door behind him.

"_Aren't you going to give me a good-bye kiss too?"_ Kagami was speechless, he couldn't believe that Kuroko said that, even if it was only to tease him. He stood staring at the door for a while after Kuroko had left. The blush on his face was even darker than his crimson hair. He couldn't form full thoughts. (/)

"Eh? Kagami nii-san is an octopus! Hahahahahaha! Guys come and look! Kagami nii-san turned into an octopus! He's suuuuperr red!" Sion called to his brothers and sisters. When he went to grab his toy car which sped across the floor and stopped at Kagami's feet, he looked up and saw Kagami standing at the edge of the doorway, steam pouring from his ears in embarrassment.

"Kyaa! Nii-san is an octopus! So funny!" Kamiko said when she arrived. She burst out laughing and fell on the floor. She got up and went to grab her sisters to see the hilarious sight.

"Don't you think he's more of a tomato, Nigou?" Aoi asked the puppy in his arms.

"Arf! Arf arf!" Nigou answered excitedly.

"What about a strawberry? I like strawberries more!" Ami said when she saw Kagami.

"Heeeyyy Nii-san, are you okay?" Kyo asked while looking up at Kagami. Kagami didn't respond. The girls lost interest after a bit and went back to playing their game. Suddenly Kyo got a mischievous look in his chocolate brown eyes. He grabbed his brothers and whispered something in their ears and they all grinned widely. Taiga and Sion ran off into one of the room and came back with 4 sword.

"Rangers! Form up! We must defeat the Evil Lord Octopus! And protect Princess nii-chan! Attack!" Kyo yelled and waved his sword. They all charged at Kagami who was still unaware he was about to be jumped by 4 year-olds and a small puppy.

"Yaaaaah! For nii-chan!" The four ran and poked and hit and prodded Kagami's legs since that was as high as they could reach. Nigou barked happily and played along with the kids, jumping up and sown at Kagami's feet but never biting.

Kagami finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at the noise and yelling of battle cries. He stifled a laugh when he saw the kids attacking him and decided to play along. He was also wary of Nigou but it doesn't seem like he will bite so Kagami lets him play too.

"Roar! You can't defeat me!" he yelled but not too loudly or scarily.

"Gyaa! Evil Lord Octopus has woken up!" screamed the kids.

"Now's our chance to defeat him once and for all!" Kyo told his brothers after they had regrouped behind the couch. Nigou bounded after them in excitement.

"Muahahahahaha!" Kagami laughed menacingly playing out the bad guy role for the kids. The four had snuck around and had found different vantage points and got ready for their attack on the enemy. The boys ran around the house attacking Kagami from different spots and he would try to catch them. Occasionally when he did he would tickle them or ruffle their hair. They would do their best to escape from his grasps with fits of giggles and happy shrieks. They girls just ignored them and continued illustrating their versions of Prince nii-chan and their happy ever afters.

Kuroko finished a quick shower and put on his clothes. It was a three piece black suit and black tie, but he thought it was a bother and didn't put it on. He left it draped across his unbuttoned collar. Now he had to fix his hair to finish his disguise. Once he switched to Yakuza, it was impossible to not notice him unless he went up to 50% power on Misdirection. In basketball games since he isn't in Yakuza mode, he only uses about 15%. Kuroko began blow drying his hair and bangs to the right and combed through the silky strands with his fingers to untangle most of the knots. Next, he went through it with a comb and parted it 8/2. Using the straightener he brought, he straightened and flattened his bangs, which were normally shorter since it was always puffy. Now they were long enough to cover two thirds the length of his face. Kuroko took out a small bottle of temporary black hair dye and squeezed a small amount onto a plate and used the highlighting brush to darken the tips of his bangs and added a few streaks in other parts of his hair and the back of his head. He used a small amount to gel to slick back the left side of his hair to expose his pierced ear hole. Kuroko took a small object out from the black box he had taken from his desk earlier and put it into his ear. It was his signature earing with the crest of his clan on it. He always wore it when it was time to bring his Yakuza side out. Those connected to the underworld never messed with him when they see it, not only is it from the Kuroko clan, the single earing is the mark of the heir, Shadow. The last thing he put on was a black half- face mask. Now only his left eye was visible. It may seem like a lot to do but to him it was a necessary precaution to not be recognized on the streets as a Yakuza when he wasn't in disguise and unintentionally involve those close to him.

Back at Kuroko's apartment Kagami was getting tired of chasing the boys around the house, it has been a little over half of an hour already. They had an infinite amount of energy! Only Nigou got tired and decided to lay down on his bed to watch everything. Slowly, they have become more aggressive and mischievous, running across the couch, climbing on chairs and tables, throwing their toys at him. It wasn't just the boys now, the girls got tired of drawing on normal paper so they decided to make a mural of their fantasies on the walls. They got mad and started arguing with each other because one would accidentally draw over another's drawing or color it a color the other girl didn't like.

"NOOO! Ami! The dress was going to be purple! NOT BLUE!" Tsukimo yelled at her sister, who shrugged and continued coloring. Tsukimo retaliaed by drawing squiggles and Xs all over Ami's already finished drawing, and part of Kamiko's as well.

"HEY! TSUKIMO! YOU DREW ON MY NII-CHAN PICTURE!" Kamiko yelled, close to tears.

"Kyahahaha that's not nii-chan, that looks like a porcupine!" Rima laughed when she saw what had happened to Kamiko's drawing. Kamiko got angry and took a black crayon and colored over a drawing of a girl in a princess dress that looked like Rima.

"NOOO!" Rima shrieked.

They cried and screamed and eventually went to their own walls and started drawing again. He couldn't yell at them to stop because he didn't want them to cry or the neighbors to come over. Kagami sat down on the couch in exhaustion and was immediately hit with a flying stuffed penguin. It's only been 45 minutes since Kuroko left and it was already a mess. How was he going to make it for another few hours! At this rate the house will be trashed.

"I'll call Kuroko and ask if he can help with this." Kagami pressed the number for Kuroko's speed dial but it went to voicemail. Kuroko had turned off his phone. Kagami rubbed his head and sighed deeply, earning him another jab in the leg from a sword.

"I could ask Coach for help! She likes kids right?" he thought to himself and took out his phone. While scrolling through the contacts he realized he didn't have her number, or any of the other members' numbers. Coach always contacted Kuroko whenever she needed to reach both of them as they were always together and Kuroko would always relay the messages to Kagami in class or by phone anyways. He shut his phone and tossed it on the other seat in defeat.

"Wait! There's one other person he could ask for help!...But could he really help?" Kagami remembered that Kise had input his phone number into Kagami's phone the day he had been defeated saying he wanted to be friends. Kagami was reluctant to call the annoying model, but he couldn't safely handle all the kids alone.

"Hey Kise, its Kagami. Are you busy now?" Kagami said tiredly over the phone.

"No, I'm free until afterschool tomorrow. Need something Kagamicchi?" Kise happily answered.

"Uh, do you mind coming over and helping me babysit Kuroko's siblings for a few hours? Kuroko had to go run an errand and won't be back for another few hours and I can't handle 8 kids alone." Kagami explained.

"NO PROBLEM KAGAMICCHI! I'D LOVE TO! YAY! I love cute little chibis! I may not look like it but I'm pretty good with kids! I'll be over as fast as I can!" Kise yelled over the phone.

"Ouch. Okay, thanks. See you in a bit." Kagami hung up the phone but didn't feel much relief, in fact he had a really bad feeling about making that call to Kise.

"Oh well," he shrugged it off and tried to tidy up the house a little.

"This is my chance!" Kise thought excitedly.

"If I make Kurokocchi's siblings like me then it will make it that much easier to win Kurokocchi's heart!" Kise suddenly whipped out his phone again and opened a new message:

_To: Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi. Momoicchi_

_Heheheheh Kurokocchi is going to fall in love with me first~~~~~! I'm going to win over the hearts of his beloved siblings when I babysit them with Kagamicchi today and soon we will get married with the blessings of his family! Remember to come to our wedding!_

_End_

Kise shut his phone and began to skip happily out of his pent house to go buy presents for the kids.

When the Generations of Miracles and Momoi Satsuki had read the message from the annoying blond they were furious!

"As if I would let _HIM_ get a head start on _ME!_" They all thought. Each began making their own preparations to go to Kuroko's apartment and meet the kids.

Right as Akashi Seijuro shut his phone, he received another call, but this one was from Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Yes, what is it Atsushi?" Akashi briskly answered.

"Kuro-chin has siblings Aka-chin?" The purple headed boy asked over the phone while stuffing a huge backpack full of snacks and candy for the kids, even though he didn't know how many there were.

"Yes Atsushi, he has 8 of them. I'll explain more when we meet at Tetsuya's apartment." Akashi said, realizing that the Kise had probably contacted the rest of the GoM as well as Momoi Satsuki.

"Okay, see you later Aka-chin," was the answer he had heard before ending the call. Akashi didn't need to prepare anything like the others, he only needed to BE there to win over the hearts of the kids.

When Kuroko had walked out an hour after he arrived, the car was already in front, awaiting his arrival. People saw him the moment he stepped out from the shadow of the alley. All gasping at the sight, some in fear, some in shock, some at how gorgeous the mysterious person was, although they only saw his eyes. He swiftly sat into the passenger seat of the black Lexus GS.

"Let's go Shigetsu." Kuroko told the driver. He stopped being polite to everyone besides his grandparents and some of the higher members of the clan in Yakuza mode because they were all his underlings now.

"Yes sir." And they drove off.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang in Kuroko's apartment and Kagami went to answer it, he opened the door to reveal…

**Ending Note:** Wow that was a lot. Almost 4000 words. So anyways, what did you think? I hope I didn't disappoint….. ;-;. Any Kuromomo shippers out there? I have a special chapter planned for update later and its short one-shots of pairing moments with Kuroko: Kagakuro, Akakuro, AoKuro, Midokuro, MuraKuro, KiKuro and I was wondering if you would like a Kuromomo. I don't really like it as much as I do the others because she is already in love with Kuroko so not much happening there besides one-sided attacks. Part 2 will be uploaded in 4 days hopefully! Please leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter ^-^ Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**Chapter rate: T**

**Author's Note: Thanks for deciding to continue reading! Your reviews mean the world to me! \(;w;)/ I'm super happy to know that you like it so far! Thank you sooooo much for reading! Not much action in this chapter but more Yakuza Kuroko though! YAY! I'm still in the process of getting all of the back stories and such out there so things make sense and such, I don't like leaving things loose. Also, I will not be having a Kuromomo part for the special chapter, sorry. This is still going to be a KagaKuro with the GoM all fighting for Kuroko as well on the side. Yup. I hope you enjoy! P.S I still feel awkward calling Kuroko by his first name so I will still be saying Kuroko.**

**Credit to: StainedScarlet, without her I would be crying and growing mushrooms on my head in a corner every time I updated. I loves youuuuuu! 3**

**Credit to: Owner of the cover pic.**

**Chapter 4:**

Kuroko opened the door of the car and got out. He shut it quietly and proceeded to the front door of the Kuroko Clan Main Residence. When he arrived the doors immediately opened and he was greeted with the loud chorus of:

"WELCOME BACK TETSUYA-SAMA!" from the hundred and fifty members currently at the residence. They all bowed.

"I'm back, good to see that everyone is doing fine. It seems we have new members as well. Make sure they are properly disciplined and know the ways of the Kuroko Clan by heart," he said quietly although they were all silent enough to hear it ring clearly throughout the courtyard.

"YES OF COURSE TETSUYA-SAMA!" was the answer from the senior members of the clan.

When Kuroko had entered the house to meet his grandparents, the newer members began questioning their seniors about him.

"Was that really THE Shadow?! The legendary phantom man that stopped the major revolt of the Saito clan and Yamada clan 2 years ago alone?" one of the newer yakuza voiced excitedly.

_Two years ago, Kuroko Tetsuya made a legend of himself when he decided to stop two revolting clans from raging war in Tokyo and the surrounding towns. The Kuroko clan had planned to confront the two in battle with guns and knives, but Kuroko realized that there was a way to end the battle before the Kuroko Clan had to sustain any casualties. Kuroko was in his second year of middle school then and had already learned and became proficient at manipulating his low presence and using misdirection. He was already aware of the usefulness of his Ignite Pass and Ignite Pass Kai and also had a stock of various other skills he had been learning since he was born into the family. He could shoot a wide range of guns but the PSS Silent Pistol was his favorite and preferred gun. It was silent and small, making it easy for him to use. And this was the gun he took with him on his mission. Kuroko waited until the night before the raid was planned to happen and went to take down two heads and the second and third leaders of both clans. He didn't let anyone from the Kuroko Clan know what he was doing and only called them after the job was done to come pick up the captives. Kuroko had decided it was best to wear a mask in case someone did see him. He already had his ear pierced and opted to wear a single earing of his clan crest instead of the tattoos that the other members had, that would have been hard to explain to the people who saw him, he had hid from the school and all of his friends that he was from a Yakuza clan._

_Kuroko used his misdirection at max power to sneak out of the main residence and used his bike to ride to the base that the two clans were using. It was a second basement under an abandoned apartment complex. The outside was intensely guarded by armed members of both clans. Kuroko snuck past the ones by the front gate and knocked out the 3 that had headsets in stationed around the doors that led inside the complex. He silently moved behind them and shut off the headsets, then he used ignite pass to render them unconscious by hitting them in the stomach at point blank. Sneaking past the next set of guards and knocking them was simple and although he was tired from having low stamina and using ignite pass many times, he made it to the second basement where the heads stayed. There were no guards in the second basement, the heads were confident that no one could sneak past the huge amounts of guards they had and if by some sliver of a chance anyone did, they were VERY capable of taking care of themselves. The only one that was walking the halls of the basement was the maid hired to serve the two clan heads while they hid there. Kuroko took out his gun and grabbed the maid. He backed her into the wall and pointed his gun at her. She faced him with tears in her eyes, terrified. He asked her in a cold monotone whisper,_

"_Where are the Kumicho? Lead me to their rooms." She nodded and slowly walked down the hallway, always turning around to look at the short man (boy, but she didn't know that) with the gun in fear. _

_They twisted and turned at various corners but Kuroko had memorized the path they had taken. Once they reached a hallway with two doors on either side of the wall the maid stopped. She point first to the one on the right and then the one on the left. He nodded indication he understood, he pointed using his gun to the way they came from and the maid got the message, she ran off immediately. Kuroko wasn't worried that she would alert anyone, he had taken care of all of the guards and broke the communication headsets. Even if she did manage to somehow call for back up, by the time they got there he would have already finished his mission. _

_Kuroko put his ear against the door to listen for any sound indicating what the person inside was doing. He heard soft rhythmic breathing and the occasion rustling of sheets. Kuroko gently eased open the door, erasing any trace of his presence as to not alert the Kumicho of the Saito clan. Slowly and silently, Kuroko made his way next to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, he crept up and was about to stuff a giant ball of his socks in the man's mouth when suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. _

"_Who are you?! How did you get in here!? Guards!" Saito Nezumi yelled while trying to restrain Kuroko. As soon as he took his eyes off of Kuroko and looked towards he door for the guards he called, Kuroko slipped out of his grasp and pulled him off of the bed. He twisted the man's arm behind his back but the man flipped away before Kuroko could force him down and stop him from moving. Nezumi leaped back and land in a fighting stance and drew his knife. Before they could clash and fight, the Kumicho of the Yamada clan, Yamada Koda ran into the room yelling,_

"_What happened Nezumi?! I heard yelling!" He stared at Nezumi dressed in his sleeping yukata holding his 12 inch blade at an empty space of air 3 feet in front of him. Nezumi had turned to look at his partner when he suddenly felt his legs give out and and immense pressure between his shoulder blades forcing him onto the ground. The pain was almost unbearable, he couldn't move his shoulders or arms. Suddenly Nezumi collapsed onto the floor, dropping his knife, when Koda looked behind him, he was hit with a wave of air, pushing him back a few steps. _

_When Koda ran in, it gave Kuroko the distraction he needed to make his move. He vanished and reappeared behind Nezumi, bending his legs to knock into Nezumi's legs and lowering him enough for Kuroko to use Ignite Pass Kai to temporarily paralyze the larger man. Koda saw a flash of sky blue 6 feet away, then he blinked, and it was only inches from his face, cold and unfeeling. Being a Yakuza meant that you had fast reflexes. Koda jumped back before Kuroko could stab him in the stomach. Not a fatal stab in any vital organs, just to disable the man. Kuroko had picked up Nezumi's knife and was now using it to attack Koda. He had no energy left to use Ignite pass or IPK so he opted to stabbing the yakuza or cutting him deep enough in a few muscles to stop him._

_Koda had a gun with him and began shooting at Kuroko. Many of the shots missed because he was only able to see Kuroko in flashes, he never stayed in one place long enough for him to shoot in time to hit him. Koda shot rapidly around the room never seeing his target. A lucky shot had grazed Kuroko's mask and nearly got him but he leaped backwards in time. Koda saw the droplets of blood in the air and focused on that point, he finally saw the masked man for more than a second and raised his gun to shoot. He never even got the chance to pull the trigger when he felt a searing pain in his hand causing him to drop the gun. Kuroko had shot at him with his own gun and now dashed forward to stab the man in the stomach, taking him out of action._

_It seems that the maid was able to make a call for back up after all. Not long after Kuroko had sent the woman away she found a cell phone belonging to one of the yakuza guards that was in the middle of connecting a call, when a gruff voice answered,_

"_What is it Akida? Do you know what time it is?! We have the raid tomorrow, I need to rest up!"_

"_E-excuse me s-sir, but the man Akida has been knocked out and so is every other guard at the base. A mysterious masked man snuck in and is going after the Kumichos," the maid said with a quivering voice._

"_WHAT!? THE KUMICHOS ARE BEING ATTACKED!?" he screamed over the phone at the woman, effectively waking every other person staying in the same house at him._

"_Y-Y-Yes," she squeaked._

"_We have to go protect the Kumichos now! Hurry and grab your guns men!" he yelled the orders and hung up the phone. The maid promptly fainted from fright and exhaustion._

_When the second group arrived they saw unconscious bodies littered everywhere and a yakuza grabbed the man lying on the floor closest to him and shook him awake. He emitted groans of pain and clutched his abdomen._

"_What happened Kido!? Did you see who it was?" He asked the man he was holding up._

"_No, it happened too fast, he was like a shadow, silently creeping up on you and you didn't know what had happened until you felt the pain and blacked out. He hit me in the stomach extremely hard, and after that I heard the other guys going down with heavy thuds," the man passed out again and slumped forward into the other guy's arms. He set the man down and called to the others who went to ask the rest of the surrounding yakuza what had happened and they all said the same, it was like he had walked out from the shadows and suddenly they were down and unable to get up. That was when they heard the gun shots. They all sprinted toward the second basement and on their way there they had found the rest of the guards stationed at the complex unconscious on the floor as well. They heard no other gunshots after the two when they were outside. When the got to the second basement they rushed toward the direction of the Kumichos' rooms. When they arrived outside the door, they heard a toneless voice say,_

"_Come to XXX apartment complex right now and clean up the mess I made." The phone shut with a soft click. _

"_What?!" One of the men whispered harshly and turned to question one of his comrades but felt a something pressed into his chest, it was a familiar feeling, the barrel of a gun. He yelped and all eyes turned to the intruder that was suddenly in their midst. No one had anyone leave the room but there he was, a gun pointed to the chest of one of their brothers. Kuroko was tired and didn't have enough stamina left to take on the 12 back up that were sent, so he decided it was best to hold on hostage and wait until his back up arrived and cleaned the place up. Kuroko said to the group of men surrounding him,_

"_Don't move or I will kill him." They all froze in place. One tried to sneak attack Kuroko from his blind spot on the right but Kuroko had sensed it and vanished, and suddenly the man was shoved against the wall the gun now pointed at him._

"_I said don't move." After that none of them ever moved, they feared this mysterious man to the point of forgetting that they were ruthless and feared Yakuza members of the Saito and Yamada clans. While they sat against the wall by Kuroko's order, they all noticed that the earring he wore bore the insignia of the Kuroko clan and they realized why he attacked them. They had no idea that the Kuroko clan had a member this strong, able to defeat both Kumichos and the large amount of highly skilled guards. _

_The backup Kuroko sent for arrived in 20 minutes of his call. Kuroko vanished from his guarding position of the 12 guards when the members of his clan had made it to where he was, he let them take care of the rest, he was exhausted. While walking to the lead care sent to pick him up, Shigetsu, his personal guard stopped him and questioned him._

"_Tetsuya-sama what happened! How did this happen?" he questioned._

"_I'll explain tomorrow morning when I talk to my parents and my grandparents about the raid," was his monotone replied as he climb into the car and fell asleep._

_As Kuroko had promised, he explained to his parents and grandparents that he had planned his attack mission since he had learned the date of the planned raid from the spies and where the other two Kumichos were hiding. And yes, he did take out all of them by himself, although he is very sore from it and wish he had used his gun and other things to help instead of using his brute strength. The people who had heard the exchange between the heads of the family and the heir quickly spread the legendary tale reaching all corners of the underworld and from then on Kuroko Tetsuya was known as the Shadow heir, feared by many who had heard and believed in the tale. Others were unbelieving until they had seen him in action._

Kuroko's past had everything to do with the reason why he was never picked on or kidnapped by gang members. He used to bring his earring everywhere with him because he found out that it prevented him from having to fight and risk getting caught and exposed. He just had to flash his earring to anyone who had targeted him and they all ran, realizing either it was the Shadow himself or someone related to him and the Kuroko clan. All or the members in the Kuroko clan were skilled and strong, especially the Kumicho and the 2nd and 3rd leaders. Kuroko stopped taking the earring with him when he joined Seirin and met Kagami because he was sort of like the earring in a way. No one thought to mess with the giant scowling teen or the small boy that was always with him (when people actually noticed him of course).

Kagami opened the door expecting to see Kise but what he got was a scowling ganguro and a sparkly-eyed pink haired girl, both anxious to break down the door and intrude into the house.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" Kagami questioned when he saw them.

"We heard from Kise-kun that you needed help watching over the Kuroko siblings for the time being," Momoi supplied for him.

"That IDIOT!" Kagami thought furiously. He sighed deeply, more exhausted than before.

"Well, now that you know, move aside and let us in," Aomine said to Kagami while trying to push past him.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! You're an aho if you think I'll let you inside Ahomine!" Kagami growled at the navy haired teen.

"What did you call me BAKAGAMI!?" the other boy yelled.

The two grabbed each other's collars and had a stare down while Momoi let herself in. The place she walked into looked like a hurricane had blown through it. There were crayon drawings all over the walls, the books on Kuroko's bookcase were strewn across the floor, and paper littered the tables. She looked in the living room but didn't see the kids and went to the other rooms but they weren't in there either. By this time the two teens had come into the house. Aomine looked around and didn't see the kids so he asked Kagami,

"Hey, where are the kids?"

"What do you mean, where are the kids? They are playing in the living room," Kagami called from the hallway.

"No they aren't," Aomine called back.

"Are you blind? Of course they are! They were there when I went to open the door!" Kagami walked into the living room and saw what Aomine meant.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Don't worry! I found the kids! We are in the kitchen! It seems they want to eat snacks! They are digging through the pantry." Momoi called to the two confused teens from the kitchen doorway. The two made their way over and saw the crowd of kids each focusing on opening their snack, oblivious that they had guests. Kyo opened his bag of potato chips and began eating them while walking out and bumped into Aomine. He looked up to see the scary faced man from earlier and jumped back in surprise, yelping a bit.

"Wah!" All eyes turned to the direction of the sound. Then they looked up to see what made Kyo make that sound and saw Aomine towering over him.

"KYAAA!" the girls said and dropped their unopened bags or boxes. Aoi and Mini-Taiga did the same but without the scream. Sion was the first to recover from the shock of the new face and looked around for Kagami nii-san and saw him standing just outside of the kitchen doorway.

"Kagami nii-san! What are these two doing here?" he called, taking note that Momoi was also in the kitchen.

"They came over to play with you guys," came the answer from a slightly annoyed voice.

The rest of the children realized that it was okay and picked up their snacks. Most of the kids were able to open them and went into the living room to eat and watch TV. Ami wasn't able to open the box of Pocky she had and Aomine took the box from her suddenly, startling her, and opened it for her. She gave him a smile and a quick thank you before dashing out to join her other siblings. Mini-Taiga struggled to open his bag of Vanilla Swirl Drops and was about to throw the bag onto the floor when a hand reached down and took the bag from his hands. Momoi saw the cute boy struggling and decided to help him with his candy. She opened the bag and gave it back to him with a smile. Mini-taiga took the bag from her hands shyly and said a quiet thank you before handing her one of the candies and walking off into the living room.

Momoi practically exploded with glee!

"KYAAAA! He's so cute and sweet! He reminds me of Tetsu-kun but he shows more emotions!" She hugged the candy to herself and began spinning around the kitchen, giggling. Aomine and Kagami both rolled their eyes and went to join the kids.

"Oi Aomine, help me pick up the toys and papers," Kagami said to the navy hair teen who settled down in the couch behind the group of kids.

"Hah?" the disbelief was evident in his voice.

"You said you came over to _help._ That's the only reason I'm letting you stay in the house Ahomine. Now hurry up and pick up the papers, don't throw them away though, they are the drawings Ami, Rima, Tsukimo, and Kamiko drew," Kagami said to the teen. Reluctanly, aomine started to help clean up and so did Momoi when she came out of the kitchen. Momoi picked up the books lying by the book case and saw the drawings on the wall. She asked Kagami,

"What are we going to do about Tetsu-kun's walls? They're covered in drawings!"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Let's wait until Kuroko gets back and ask him what he wants to do about it," Kagami said while looking over at her.

"Ugh, this is so boring, I'm gonna play some video games. Hey kids! I'll teach how to play games so let Onii-sama use the TV!" Aomine called to the kids while putting his stack of papers down on the table.

"Eh? Onii-shhama? Whooshz onii-shhama?" Tsukimo questioned looking around while her mouth was full of cookie crumbs and spilled some on her dress.

"Uhhh dunno, ask Kaga-nii," Ami replied before chomping down on multiple sticks of Pocky. Aomine stood in front of the TV and changed the setting to Video 1 so he could turn on Kuroko's gaming system. There were loud protests chorused behind him.

"Onii-sama is going to teach you guys how to play cool and fun games!" Aomine said to calm the kids down before they started crying.

"Oh okay. How do you play uh… onii-san?" Aoi asked.

"Call me Aomine nii-sama or onii-sama," Aomine told the boy.

"NO! What are you making them do?! Ahomine! It's alright guys, this guy is an aho so just call him Ahomine," Kagami directed to the kids.

"Okay! If you say so Kagami nii-san," Kamiko said, remembering what Tetsu onii-chan told them before he left,

"_Be good kids and listen to Kagami nii-san." _

It seems that they all remembered at the exact same time after Kamiko had said it.

"So what are we gonna play Ahomine?" Kyo asked coming to sit beside Aomine in front of the gaming console while Aomine looked through the games Kuroko had. Momoi stifled a laugh. Kagami was banging the floor, holding his stomach tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't call me that! It's Onii-sama!" Aomine stressed, clearly annoyed that the kids listened to Kagami instead of him.

"But Nii-chan told us to listen to Kagami nii-san," Aoi said coming to sit beside them. Aomine sighed. That was when the doorbell rang again. Kagami got up, still snorting, to open the door. He expected that Kise had finally arrived but it was Midorima, with a giant bag of random toys he guessed to be lucky items.

**Ending Note: **Sorry! This turned out to be longer than I had expected, it has been split into 3 parts for now. I will try to update the next chapter earlier so that it won't be too fragmented. How did you like the flashback of Kuroko's past? Please review!


	5. Kuroko Siblings' Profile

**REALLY SUPER SORRY GUYS! THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER UPDATE!**

I can't update for another few days at least. School started and I've been swamped with preparing and doing homework I have. To make up for it I'm posting the profiles of the Kuroko siblings. I had planned to reveal it later when I got to their past in the plot but I can't just leave you guys with no update! I will try to update regularly on Saturdays or Sundays. So here it is! ^-^ Surprisingly Taiga is the oldest, but they are all the same age. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! I'M SORRY!

**NAME: **Kuroko Taiga

Age: 4

Birthday: March 11th

Sign: Pisces

Hair color: Maroon

Eye color: Dark chocolate brown with a deep red rig around it next to the black ring of the eye

Personality: Shy, Quiet, sweet, polite, easily-scared, unknowingly charms the ladies with his cuteness

Likes: Nii-chan, Family, vanilla milkshakes, Nigou, Heroes

Dislikes: Scary things, people who are mean to nii-chan, the dark, being alone

**NAME: **Kuroko Kyo

Age: 4

Birthday: April 6th

Sign: Aries

Hair color: Dark brown with black highlight streaks

Eye Color: Hazel with gold specks

Personality: Energetic, friendly, open, watches out for his siblings, makes friends easily, easily trusts others

Likes: Nii-chan, Family, Chocolate Milkshakes, Nigou, Power Rangers

Dislikes: Villains, scary people, the dark, being alone.

**NAME:** Kuroko Ami

Age: 4

Birthday: June 14th

Sign: Gemini

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Black with gold

Personality: Cutesy and bubbly, always happy, considerate of others, polite

Like: Nii-chan, Family, Strawberry flavor, Nigou, princesses

Dislikes: Sad things, people who yell at or scold her, the dark, being left alone

**NAME:** Kuroko Rima

Age: 4

Birthday: August 18th

Sign: Leo

Hair Color: Light Auburn

Eye Color: Amber gold mix

Personality: Very nice to everyone, also loves to flaunt her love for her nii-chan, slightly cheeky, loves to smile and show off

Likes: Nii-chan, family, Apple Juice, Nigou, Princesses and dress up

Dislikes: People who hate princesses and nii-chan, snakes, darkness and being alone

**NAME: **Kuroko Tsukimo

Age: 4

Birthday: September 22nd

Sign: Virgo

Hair color: Light green with sky blue tips

Eye color: Aqua marine

Personality: Quiet and shy at first, but really polite and considerate once she becomes friends with you.

Likes: Nii-chan, family, cookie flavor, Nigou, Fairy tale stories

Dislikes: Bad people, ghost stories, the dark and being alone

**NAME:** Kuroko Kamiko

Age: 4

Birthday: October 28th

Sign: Scorpio

Hair color: Light brown with chocolate tips

Eye color: Maroon red

Personality: Curious and mischievous, but is nice and caring to people she likes

Likes: Nii-chan, Family, Strawberry flavor, Nigou, Mysteries and fairy tales

Dislikes: Mean people, people she doesn't get along with, the dark, and being left alone

**NAME:** Kuroko Aoi

Age: 4

Birthday: December 5th

Sign: Sagittarius

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark neon blue with white streaks (Think lightning)

Personality: Very energetic and cheeky, but has a cute side

Likes: Nii-chan, family, chocolate flavor, Nigou, competing with Kyo at things and being a hero

Dislikes: Villains, evil people, people who beat him (except Kyo at times), the dark, and being left alone

**NAME: **Kuroko Sion

Age: 4

Birthday: December 28th

Sign: Capricorn

Hair color: Light purple with white tips

Eye color: dark green with purple edges

Personality: Smart and curious, loves learning about strange things but is friendly to those who are friendly to him.

Likes: Nii-chan, Family, chocolate flavor, Nigou, Interesting and strange things

Dislikes: Being asked a stupid question, worms, things that are beyond his understanding, the dark, and being left alone.

**Ending note: Yes I know they all have common dislikes but there is a reason for it. ^-^ I will try my best to update whenever I can.**

**~ CrimsonVanilla**


	6. Chapter 5

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**Author's Note: Helloo again readers! I'm super sorry for not updating for so long! I've just been drowning in AP homework. It's awful. School just sucks. ;-; Anyways, thank you for reading and for all of the follows, faves and the wonderful reviews! I look forward to all of your comments and opinions. You guys really saved me from a kind of depression, I'm glad I was able to make some of you happy with my story.**

**Please enjoy! ^-^**

**Credit to: StainedScarlet 3 (Btw her fanfic for Naruto called Of Hugs and Battle Scars is beautiful, I cried. It's amazing, if the ending for Naruto is awful just go read her fanfic, it will make it all better.)**

**Credit to: Owner of cover picture. (I might change the cover picture to Yakuza Kuroko when I finish my drawing of him, its taking a long time edting and coloring, Idk how to art very well it looks awkward -.-")**

**Chapter 5:**

Kagami sighed in exhaustion as he looked over at the group of kids surrounding a green haired megane while he pulled out random things from the giant bag he brought with him.

"Wow onii-san! You have so many toys!" Kamiko said as she stared at Midorima's pile of lucky items.

"No, these are not toys. They are lucky items," Midorima said correcting the girl and pushing up his glasses.

"What are lucky items?" Aoi asked.

"They are items that bring luck to the owner. Now, what are your zodiac signs so I can distribute them correctly?" Midorima questioned the children.

"Whassha zhoodia shhign nii-can?" Kyo asked with his mouth full of chips. The kids nodded and looked over at the green haired boy. Midorima sighed.

"Alright then, just tell me your birthdays," Midorima told them, not wanting to try and explain the complexity of star signs and Oha Asa to four year olds. One by one they each told him their birthdays and Midorima gave out the items he brought accordingly. The kids were all very happy and beamed their adorable smiles at him.

"Thank you nii-san!" the kids said and all crowded around to give him a hug.

"Wah!" Midorima said before he toppled over under the mass of chibis. When he got up he was blushing and pushing his glasses up at 50 miles per hour.

"Hmph," he grunted when he calmed down, feeling very pleased with himself. A smug grin on him face as he glanced at the other three teens in the room. They all had ticks of annoyance showing on their foreheads as they watched Midorima. Momoi suddenly felt an intense fighting spirit to win the hearts of the chibis before the other three could beat her to it. She felt more confident talking to the girls first so that's who she targeted.

"Oooh! What are you drawing Tsukimo? May I take a look?" Momoi asked the cute little girl with a friendly smile.

"I'm drawing nii-chan and me, you can look if you want onee-san," the girl said shyly and scooted over on the floor so Momoi could sit next to her.

"Wow! That's so pretty! Are you a princess and is Tetsu-kun the prince?" Momoi asked.

"Yup! Nii-chan is my prince!" Tsukimo smile brightly when she said it causing Momoi to blush and squeal at how cute she is.

"I wish Tetsu-kun were my prince too!" she told the girl.

"We can all share Prince Nii-chan! He's my prince too nee-san!" Rima said excitedly and showed Momoi her drawing. The other two girls finished their drawings and showed her theirs too.

"Hey nee-san, how do I become pretty like you? I wanna grow up and be a pretty princess for Nii-chan!" Kamiko exclaimed. Momoi smiled fondly at the girl, understanding how she feels.

"Awwww you think I'm pretty? How sweet! Well, how about I share some of my secrets with you all?" Momoi smiled conspiratorially at them and they all giggled. The five girls launched into a complex conversation on the magic of cosmetics, beauty and fashion that none of the boys could understand or keep up with.

Aomine continued to look at the games Kuroko had and found that most of them were historically based RPGs, but there were a few basketball and racing games. Knowing the other games would be too complicated for the four year olds to understand, he chose a racing game.

"Okay guys! Onii-sama is going to teach you how to play a racing game with his amazing skills!" Aomine said to the group of kids behind him and grinned.

"Okay Ahomine!" Kyo teased, knowing the name annoyed Aomine.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" he scowled but broke into a grin and ruffled Kyo's hair.

Kyo decided to climb into Aomine's lap and sit there to watch. The other three decided to sit beside him while Midorima sat on the couch to spectate. Kagami headed to the kitchen to make some tea for the uninvited guests. When he came back he challenged Aomine to a race, not wanting to be outdone by the ganguro.

"Hey Aomine! One-on-one race!" Kagami challenged.

"Fine! I'll show you who's better! If I win you have to tell them to call you Bakagami!" Aomine called back.

"Fine! Let's go! Watch me beat Ahomine guys!" Kagami said to the chibis.

"Yay! Go Kaga-nii!" Aoi shouted, pumping his hands in the air and climbing to sit in the tiger's lap. Sion and Mini-Taiga sat next to them and watched. Aomine won in the end laughing at Kagami who now has to be called Bakagami.

"How uncool Bakagami-nii!" Aoi said and laughed.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Aomine laughed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey! One-on-One again! I won't be defeated so easily!" Kagami shouted indignantly.

"I refuse to be outdone by two idiots. I will show you real skills. Oha Asa predicted that Virgos and Leos will lose to Cancers today," Midorima said and joined them on the floor in front of the TV.

"You know how to play too nii-san?" Sion asked Midorima as he sat down beside the boy.

"Yes, and I can say I am quite skilled," Midorima answered the boy. Aomine had plugged in a 3rd controller and was about to start the next round when the door rang again.

"Probably Kise," Kagami said as he got up to answer the door.

As soon as it was open, the blonde bounded through, even more cheerful and energetic as before.

"Hello Kagamicchi! Pardon the intrusion!" Kise yelled as he took off his shoes and entered then house, when he got to the living room he realized there were more than just eight children.

"EH?! What is Minnacchi doing here?" Kise asked, a look of total shock and confusion on his face.

"As if we'd let you get the upper hand idiot/Kise-kun," Momoi and Aomine answered him in slight annoyance and smugness.

"It is luckier for Cancers to care for children today," Midorima supplied with his tsundereness, causing the other teens to sweat drop.

"Aw darn! Oh well. Anyway, guess what I brought!" Kise excitedly asked the Kuroko siblings.

Kise held a bag out in front of him to get the kids attention. They all dropped their things and crowded around the tall model.

"What's in the bag onii-san?" Rima asked, slightly blushing at Kise.

"Is it toys like what that onii-san gave us?" Kamiko said pointing toward Midorima who was hiding his blush.

"Nope! I brought….Animal costumes! Well, the ears, tails and paws. But it still counts! " Kise beamed and held up various animal ear head bands.

"Uwa! They look just like the ears bunny-san has! Can I wear those?!" Rima asked excitedly, already reaching up to touch the fluffy white bunny ears in Kise's hand.

"Sure Rima-chan!" Kise gave her the head band and dug around in the bag to find the ball of fluff that was the tail and the white fuzzy gloves. Momoi squealed at how adorable the girl looked and took out her phone to take pictures.

"Hey! How about we have a photo shoot and send the pictures to Tetsu-kun?! I bet he would be so happy!"

"That's a great idea Momoicchi! Come on everyone! We're going to have a photo shoot! Yay!" Kise dumped the entire bag of costumes he had bought onto the table in the living room so each child would be able to look through and pick the one they likes.

"Hey look it! I'm a monkey! OOH! OOH! AAH! AAH!" Kyo imitated monkey sounds when he put on the pair of monkey ears he found.

"Ahahahah! That suits you Kyo! How about me! I'm a panther! Grawwr!" Aoi put on the ears and paws and barred his teeth in Kyo's direction.

"Pfft! You look more like a kitten!" Kyo snickered at his brother. The two started bickering and roaring and making monkey sounds at each other while the others looked for their animals.

"OOOH! There's tiger ears! You should wear them Taiga! Since you're a tiger too!" Tsukimo gave the ears she was holding to her brother who took them and put then on his head.

"Roar! How do I look?" Taiga asked his sister.

"Scary!" Tsukimo said giving him a smile and a thumbs up. Taiga had found the tail and tried to put it on himself but he couldn't see behind him so he couldn't hook it on right.

"Here, I'll get that," Kagami who had been watching them all with amusement saw that Mini-Taiga was having trouble with his tail and went over to help him.

"Thanks Kaga-nii," Mini-Taiga gave him a small smile and joined his brothers playing jungle animals.

"You look just like a cute little squirrel Kamiko!"

"Tanks A-ee!" (Thanks Ami) Kamiko tried to say while her cheeks were stuffed with snacks just like real squirrel.

"Onii-san! Can you help me find the panda costume?" Ami asked Midorima who was sitting close by.

"Sure," Midorima said and began looking with the small girl through the pile of different animals. After a while, they finally found it and Ami put it on.

"Thanks onii-san!" Ami said and gave Midorima a small peck on the cheek.

"Y-you didn't have to do that! A thank you was enough!" Midorima stuttered and blushed a bit while the girl giggled.

"How sly Midorimacchi! I want a kiss too Ami-chan!" Kise whined and held open his arms.

"Maybe, if you catch me first!" Ami sped off laughing with Kise chasing her around the room.

Aomine was sitting down on the couch next to Kagami and both were watching the kids. They both felt that kids were interesting but were unsure how to act around them. Most other kids that had met Aomine all ran away from his scary face or just called him a gangkuro. Kagami was the same, the kids that looked at him cried. His intimidating red eyes and the scowl always present on his face.

Tsukimo and Sion had both found their favorite animals. Tsukimo was a ladybug who had antennas and wings instead of ears and a tail, and Sion was a bear. Both had gotten dressed, helping the other with the tails and such since everyone else was busy squealing and taking picture, spacing out in their thoughts, blushing and feeling too fluster to notice much else ,or playing with their siblings.

"Alright! Now that everyone is dressed, let's begin the photo shoot!" Momoi called. She and kise had set up a background made of the spare white table cloth and had drawn on it with washable markers to resemble the forest or a jungle.

DING DONG

The doorbell sounded but no one heard over the noise of the excited kids, two happy teens, and the racing game being played by the other three.

"Hm. It seems we were not heard Atsushi," Akashi said after three seconds since the door had not been opened. An annoyed tick appeared on his head and there was a dangerous glint in his different colored eyes as he took out a pair of red scissors.

"Yeah Aka-chin. I wonder if they are having fun and couldn't hear us," the purple hair giant drawled in his lazy tone while munching on a bag of chips.

"Don't worry Atsushi, we'll get their attention in a second," Akashi said as he stepped back and prepared to launch the pair of scissors at the door.

THWACK! A pair of red scissors flew past the faces of the three teens sitting in front of the T.V, barely a hairs width from grazing them and drawing blood. It embedded itself in the trunk of the house plant in its path, splitting the tree in half.

The three were terrified and shocked at what had just happened and all turned to look at the pair of scissors that came it them, still deep in the bark of the tree. Aomine had passed out and Midorima's glasses cracked a bit and he froze up.

"What was that loud sound Minacchi?" Kise said coming from the photoshoot room they had set up in one of the guest rooms. He paled when he saw the red scissors and what had happened to the two other Miracles.

"A-A-Akashicchi is here Kagamicchi! Hurry! Open the door before we all die!" Kise yelled and shook Kagami to get him out of his trance. Kise started wailing, his wails and tears finally woke Kagami up and his soul floated back into his body. It was previously about to float away from his mouth.

"Can't that guy ring the doorbell like normal people?! I nearly died from a heart attack!" Kagami mumble as he went to open the door. Kise had woken up Aomine and Midorima after he had woken up Kagami.

"How dare you make me wait Taiga. That was a warning for now. Make the mistake again and you won't be so lucky, although I do feel bad for killing Tetsuya's plant. I shall leave compensation," Akashi said as he walked into the house with Murasakibara in tow.

"Did something happen? Where did you go Kise-kun? We were almost done setting up the sets! How could you just leave like that?!" Momoi exclaimed as she walked out to see where Kise had gone and saw him paled and terrified, fiercely shaking Midorima and Aomine. She looked around and spotted the red scissors imbedded in the tree.

"Um…Nee-san, what happened to Nii-chan's tree? There are scissors in it. Scissors grow on trees? I better tell Sion about this, he'll want to know scissors come from trees," Mini-Taiga mumbled quietly while in Momoi's arms. She had carried him out with her to look for Kise.

At the same moment Mini-Taiga had said that, Akashi had walked in along with Murasakibara.

"Good evening Satsuki, Shintaro, Ryouta, Daiki, it seems that we had all thought the same thing. Ryouta, you shall be punished for your insolence later. Did you really think that you could beat me, the absolute?" Akashi said addressing the people in the room.

"N-n-n-n-no Akashicchi, it was only a joke! I was just kidding!" Kise stuttered terrified of his former captain, realizing too late that it was probably a bad idea to let the GoM know what he was doing.

"Hm," was the only thing Akashi had said while observing the messy living room.

"Satsuki, what are you all doing?" Akashi addressed Momoi in a soft, gentle voice, shocking everyone in the room, some more than others as Aomine and Kise had fainted again. Kagami hadn't heard since he went to prepare tea. Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi were shocked but had come to understand why he was talking gently. Mini-Taiga had covered his cute little face with his tiny little paws and was nuzzling into Momoi's shoulder, scared of the two strangers that he had never seen before suddenly appearing inside the house.

"It's alright Taiga-kun! This is Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun! They are also friends of Tetsu-kun! No need to be shy!" She coaxed the boy into looking up at the red head and the purple giant.

"Um, hello," was all he said. Suddenly a mass of small animals came running out at them, all excitedly talking and jumping around.

"Momoi nee-san! I thought we were going to start the photo shoot! Where did you and Kise-nii go?" Rima said as she clung to Momoi's side, not noticing the two new guests in the room yet.

"WOAH! There's a giant! There's a giant! He's so tall!" Kyo yelld to his siblings, the first to see the towering figure that was eating chips, standing by the other newcomer. Aoi and Kamiko walked over to Kyo and all three stared at Murasakibara, not paying any attention to the red head, not that he minded, for now he was focused on the cute little tiger in Momoi's arms.

Murasakibara had squatted down to look at the kids and decided to also put down his big bag of snacks.

"Hi mini-chins, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, do you want to eat snacks with me?" Murasakibara had proceeded to dump his massive pile of snacks onto the floor and gestured to the kids.

"Wow! You have a lot of snacks! Is it really okay to share them?" Kamiko asked spotting a box of strawberry wafers and slowly walking towards it.

"Yup, I want to share with Mini-chins," Murasakibara said and gave a cracker stick to Kyo and a bag of chips to Aoi. They all began eating and sharing bites with each other. The kids took turns feeding the giant while all sitting in his lap. He would also feed them the various snacks he had in his hand.

Kagami had come back with the tea and set it on the table. He looked at the giant mess Murasakibara had made and got angry.

"Murasakibara! You made a mess! And the kids shouldn't eat so much snacks! They have to eat dinner later! Stop feeding them!"

"But Kaga-nii~~~!" the three kids whined, but eventually stopped and help Murasakibara begin cleaning up the snacks.

Midorima woke up the two Miracles and they were all drinking tea while the events unfolded.

"Oh right! So, Kise had brought these cute little animal costumes for everyone and we were planning a photo shoot and sending the pictures to Tetsu-kun later! Would you like to join us Akashi-kun?" Momoi explained to Akashi as he looked over the other cute little animals. Mini-Taiga had come down from Momoi's arms and was telling Sion about the tree that grew scissors.

"Hm, yes, I would like to join," he said not showing how he was feeling inside. Akashi was secretly immensely pleased at the idea. He always had a soft spot for Tetsuya and now that applied to his adorable little siblings as well. He particularly felt his eyes watching the little tiger who resembled his Tetsuya closely.

"Okay, so now I'll formally introduce you all to Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun! They are our and Tetsu-kun's friends and are coming over to play with us! Now, how about we go start on the photo shoot!" Momoi exclaimed loudly to get the children's attention.

They all began to file into the guest room. Akashi had somehow picked up Mini-Taiga when no one was looking and was now carrying him in his arms and smiling fondly and gently at the small boy, and receive a soft cute smile in return. It became a bit cramped in the room but everyone fit.

"I'm back. How are you grandpa, grandma?" Kuroko addressed the two elders sitting in front of him. Kuroko had entered a secluded room at the center of the main residence to keep out unwanted listeners. There were guards outside the room but they were highly trusted ad loyal to the Kuroko Clan and its Heads.

"Tet-chan! Oh! We missed you so much! You haven't grown at all since the last time we saw you! Have you been eating properly? You must eat properly!" his grandmother exclaimed as she reached over to hold his small masked face in her hands. Taking a good look at him even though his face was mostly covered up.

"Since you moved out alone we have been so worried! You should really come back and visit us more often you brat!" his grandpa chuckled and pat his shoulder with a kind and strong hand.

Kuroko smiled through his mask at his grandparents and answered their questions. He promised to come visit whenever he could and when his grandparents asked to see how his siblings were doing, they spent a good 20 minutes looking at the photos Kuroko had taken on his cell phone. Kuroko had noticed he had a missed call from Kagami and noted it, he would have to call back and see if anything happened, it gave him a slightly bad feeling in his stomach but it would have to wait.

"Dear, look! They are growing up to be adorable! I wish we could go down and visit but we can't leave the main residence without a head. Maybe you could persuade your parents to come back and give us a break so we can visit the children?" his grandma said to him.

"Well, we have to find them first. This is why I had come to talk to you. My parents have been kidnapped by a rival gang," Kuroko told his grandparents and they immediately stopped smiling, all traces of fun carefreeness now replaced with serious tension.

"Shoko and Takeshi were taken?! That's impossible! They would need the 8 best Kumichos to take down just one of them, but they were both together! How can that be!?" his grandfather was dumbfounded. He had trained his daughter the best and he knows she is the strongest fighter out there and her husband Takeshi is second only to her! That is why the Kuroko Clan stands at the top of the underworld. The duo had beaten every Kumicho that had challenged them at the annual Battle of Kings every year since Shoko had taken over the clan. It was like that for the past 17 years.

The Kuroko Clan has ruled the underworld ever since Kuroko's mom had taken the crown. She laid down her rules and the rest followed, knowing full well the consequences if they disobeyed. Most had resigned to the rules and decided to change all of their ways. There was to be no drug selling, or slave trading in the black market, especially children. None of the gangs in the area closer to the Kuroko Clan main HQ dared to disobey, there were guards and members everywhere but in the farther reaches of the country, there were some that were able to slip by.

Kuroko's siblings had been rescued during a raid of one of the slave trading houses that was still in operation 3 years ago. Kuroko's parents had found out that there was a smaller more secretive clan that was still kidnaping children, particularly those that were attractive, to sell them to creepos that had fetishes and pedophilia. Their parents were killed and they were all taken from their homes when members of the gang and broken into their house. After that, Kuroko's parents had taken them in and raised them away from the yakuza side of their lives. They didn't want them all to be involved at a young age and would wait until they were older. If they were exposed to yakuza again, even if they were only one years old they remember the feelings of hostility and being locked away in a dark cell all alone. They were all traumatized and now have issues with sleeping alone or being left alone and just the dark in general. They all shared rooms with each other and had nightlights on in their bedrooms. Kuroko's parents had tried their best to give them a normal (ish) life with no contact of Yakuzas and that's what happened when they had gotten kidnapped.

"The criminals had brought guns with them and attacked the house. They threatened to shoot the kids if mom and dad hadn't gone with them without struggling. Mom and dad were worried that they would get hurt or have a panic attack break down from seeing the yakuza in a situation like that. It would've reminded them of what had happened to their birth parents," Kuroko explained what the kids had told him and the other pieces he had filled in.

"I see. So that's what happened. I'm glad the kids are okay. So what do you think we should do Tet-chan? We have to find them and bring them back before the Battle of Kings! Chaos would break loose all over the city if the one of the rebel clans were to win," grandma Kuroko questioned.

"I know grandma. First, I need you to send all the members besides the ones needed to guard the house, out on scouting missions to watch and search the city and the prefectures for any clues or traces of the perpetrators. I had Shigetsu look at the recent activities of the rebel clans and any other clans that aren't directly under us for suspicious activity. I think it will take a while to find them but we have to work fast. I will also be looking after my siblings for now, we all fit in my apartment no worries. I'll keep them safe, and will also take care of my studies," Kuroko answered. He then walked to the door to call Shigetsu in.

"So who should we keep an eye on most?" Kuroko questioned the man that had just entered.

"It seems that the Munenori and their underlings have been more open with their rebelling, even the new underlings have been acting arrogant and causing trouble for the residents in the next city and the surrounding countryside, they have yet to spread deeper into our main territory but it is suspicious that they have suddenly begun acting out a couple weeks before the Kumicho were taken," Shigetsu reported to the younger male.

"I see, have a group trail and search the different hideouts of the Munenori clan. We don't know if they have and accomplice group for now so we can only search their hideouts. Send the boys out immediately," Kuroko gave the order smoothly, he was used to standing in as head for his parents and giving orders. Kuroko turned to his grandparents to say his goodbyes.

"It seems we are done for now. I think we should also keep the search mission in case, there is an accomplice. I will check back in with Shigetsu a few days from now. He will also report any information to you. It's getting late, I have to get back soon," Kuroko said.

"Tet-chan, we have been thinking, and I think that it's best for you to give up basketball for the time being. We need you to stand in for your parents as head for now and that is going to take up a lot of your time. We aren't worried that you will neglect your sibling either, but we are afraid you will neglect your own wellbeing. We know that basketball means the world to you but it's something you'll have to sacrifice," his grandmother told him gently but firmly.

Kuroko was in a state of shock. Basketball was something he loved. It made him feel like he was living a normal life as a teen and had given him an escape from the torture and hurt filled childhood of being chased out and left along because he came from a yakuza background. The teachers feared him and ignored him. His classmates were made to stay away from him. They all had feared him. When he had moved to Teiko Middle School, it was three cities away from where he had grown up. He decided to hide his family background in an unfamiliar place and tried to start anew. He had loved basketball as a child but wasn't allowed to join any teams or play with the other children. He often played alone but when he did, it made him feel like he was just a normal kid, playing basketball afterschool. When he joined the Teiko Basketball Team, it made him feel like he mattered. He was part of a legendary team and he had helped create that legend. It was the happiest time of his childhood, until it broke that is, but now in Seirin, he had been able to escape again and feel happiness. Kuroko sat there emotionless and frozen and stared at his grandparents.

"We are in a state of emergence and you will need to be well rested to take on the full-time job of being a Kumicho. It's time we began a more detailed education on the job of being Kumicho. You are going to take over in the future, maybe sooner if this does not go well, so we need you at the top of the game. There are important meetings with other Kumicho's about the state of the area that are under their direct watch and we have to have a capable head there. If your grandmother or I were to appear, they would think that we are in a weakened state and attack. We can't let the world your parent build come crumbling down. Not only will it affect the clan, but innocent, honest living civilians we had vowed to protect when they came under our contract.

I'm sorry Tet-chan, that you have to be the one to make the sacrifice but this is the only way. If things get resolved smoothly and we are able to find you parents, you are more than welcome to take up basketball again," his grandfather explained, almost pleaded to him. Kuroko understood, and he knew he had to. No matter how much it hurts, he has to.

"It's alright I understand. I will let my coach know when I get back to school. This is all the more reason to find my parents as soon as possible. Take care grandma, grandpa," Kuroko gave them his answer and left. There was no goodbye greeting from the members since they had long been sent out by Shigetsu for the search.

He quietly got into the same black car that took him there and told Shigetsu to drive him home. Kuroko had remembered that Kagami had called him and took out his phone to check to see if there was anything new. He had 15 new messages from Momoi-san. Curious he opened one and for the first time in his life, he burst into a nosebleed. Momoi had sent him the pictures from the photo shoot they had in his house. Rima was on the screen and was munching on a carrot and imitating a cute little bunny. He opened the next message and it was a picture of all of the boys, they were all scaring each other and roaring in the picture, their paws up and looked as if they were taking swipes at each other. Kuroko's nosebleed got worse and it began leaking out of his mask. The car had stopped at a red light and Kuroko took off his mask to clean up the blood.

In the 30 seconds it took for the light to change, Kuroko's identity was now in the hands of the enemy.

**Ending Note:** Whew! Finally done with this chapter! It had taken so long to write, OMB and the past three chapters were originally planned to be one. -.-" no way that would've been possible. The plot is moving! Yay! I know there were ooc(ish) moments for kuroko but I was just way too tired to clarify it. I was working on this for the whole day. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, the special super fluffy chapter won't be up until after chapter 6 or 7, it corresponds with the time and setting of the story. Thank you for reading!

~ **CrimsonVanilla**


	7. Chapter 6

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for updating late! Things have been getting so busy for me lately ;-;**

**Thank you so much to everyone to reviewed, favorite and followed my fanfic! I really super love reviews so please, if you have time, leave one for me! I'll try to update earlier next time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Credits To: StainedScarlet **

**Credits To: Owner of cover picture. (Still haven't been able to make much progress on the picture for Yakuza Kuroko, but I'm working on it!)**

**Chapter 6:**

Kuroko was barely able to make it back to his personal HQ still conscious. After looking through the rest of the messages, Kuroko had bled so much, they had to stop at a convenience store to get a few more boxes of tissues to stanch the blood. The ones that almost killed him were:

1) A picture of the two tigers together, Kagami had on a pair of matching ears and a tail like Taiga and he was sitting in his lap. Kagami had on an embarrassed pout/scowl/frown face and Taiga was baring his fangs to the camera.

2) Aoi and Nigou were facing off like cats and dogs and there were two pairs of hands holding them back from each other in the picture

3) All 8 of his siblings were chasing a Nigou with butterfly wings and an antennae headband on his head. They were all laughing in the picture, trying to put the costume on the poor puppy.

4) Aomine and Kise were wearing wolf costumes and chasing the kids across the room and they ran to hide behind Murasakibara and Midorima.

5) All 8 Kuroko siblings were piled on top of each other and it was taken like a selca with Rima holding the camera

6) Akashi was holding one of the toy swords and pointing it at Murasakibara while Kyo and Aoi were charging at the giant, their own swords in hand. Sion was perched on Murasakibara's back pointing his sword at the two and his mouth was open in a battle cry.

"Nii-chan! You're home!" Kuroko heard Aoi yell and suddenly he was jumped by 8 small bodies and tackled to the floor. Tsukimo and Rima wrapped their arms around his neck and cuddled him while Taiga was sitting on his stomach. Sion and Kyo were sitting in Kuroko's lap. Aoi, Kyo and Kaimiko were crowded around Kuroko's head. They were all still in their animal costumes so Kuroko had to exert immense self-control to not coat them in a nosebleed. Nigou was giving him affectionate licks and happy little barks before jumping up and down, excited that his master was home.

After managing to sit up, Kuroko greeted them all with a quiet, "I'm home".

"Nii-chan! You're friends came over to play with us! Come on! I'll show you!" Kyo pulled Kuroko up and dragged him into the living room where the rainbow awaited.

"Yo Tetsu! Welcome back," Aomine said as he got up and slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

"Hello Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied as he was pulled into a crushing embrace by Kise.

"Kurokocchi! I missed you so much!"

"Welcome home Tetsu-kun!" Momoi joined in the hug as well.

"Hey Kuro-chin, wanna eat some snacks with me?" Murasakibara said.

"Hello everyone, and no thank you Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted the others in the room and cast his eyes around looking for a particular tiger.

"Oh, uh welcome back Kuroko," Kagami said, he had just remembered what Kuroko said to him before he left and was feeling flustered once again. Kuroko noticed the red tint on his light's face and couldn't help teasing him.

"Since you didn't give me a good-bye kiss, how about a welcome back kiss?" Kuroko stood on his tiptoes and looked up at Kagami with his adorable blue eyes melting the other on spot. Kuroko gave a small chuckle and Kagami had collapsed while the other teen occupants in the room fumed with jealousy. The kids however were giggling and covering their eyes.

"Kaga-nii turned into the octopus monster again!" Kyo snickered as he went over and poked Kagami's bright red face.

Kuroko went into his room to change and put away his bag. Once he came out, Kagami had woken up.

"Darn it Kuroko! Stop messing with me!" Kagami yelled at the blue haired boy. Kuroko chose to ignore what the red head had to say, it was just too much fun teasing him.

"How about we start dinner now? Will you be staying for dinner?" Kuroko asked.

"Hn. They might as well, I bought extra ingredients anyways," Kagami answered for them. They all nodded their consent.

"Alright then, I'll help you in the kitchen Kagami-kun. Would you mind helping the kids clean up in here everyone?" Kuroko addressed to the rest.

"Of course. Atsushi, you help the kids pick up the toys and snack wrappers. Since the photo shoot is finished, Ryouta and Shintaro, you two collect the costumes and clean up the sets in the room we borrowed," Akashi instructed and they went to do their assigned jobs. Momoi was about to follow Kuroko into the kitchen when Aomine grabbed her and dragged her to where the girls were trying to put away their coloring books and supplies.

"Hey Satsuki, it seems the little runts over there need help with their coloring things, why don't you help them?" Aomine said, directing her to the girls. He sighed in relief when she said okay. Akashi gave him an approving look. He was going to order him to occupy Momoi anyways and that's what Aomine did until dinner was finished. Akashi decidedly couldn't leave the two alone in the kitchen so he followed.

"Oh, Akashi-kun, what are you doing in here?" Kuroko asked.

"I thought that you would probably need help preparing a meal for 16 so I can to offer my assistance," Akashi answered him coolly, not betraying why he was actually there. Kuroko nodded his thanks and Kagami gave Akashi work to do. As Kuroko was setting out the dishes and silverware, Kagami called him over to taste the curry.

Kagami took some on a spoon and blew on it to cool it down a bit before feeding it to Kuroko.

"Hm, it's very good Kagami-kun. But don't add anymore pepper, it might become too spicy for the kids," Kuroko said, and gave him a small satisfied smile.

"Oh right. Okay, I'll remember not to," Kagami said as he put down the spoon to ruffle Kuroko's hair. To Akasho, the scene seemed too much liked newly-weds for him. He stabbed the carrot he was cutting menacingly and "accidentally" stabbed through the chopping board as well. Dinner preparations went through without other incidents although Kuroko wondered why his cutting board had a gouge in it.

Everyone was seated at Kuroko's rectangular dining table that was surprisingly able to fit all of them. Kuroko sat on one side with his siblings and everyone else sat on the other side. They all began wolfing down the curry that Kagami had made. Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kagami were the fastest, but the kids weren't far behind. Kuroko had to wipe faces many times and remind them of their manners as they all started yelling out that Kagami and Akashi amazing cooks with their mouths still full of curry. The dinner was very lively and the kids each took turns telling Kuroko what they had all did together while he was away. Aomine and Kagami were trying to out eat each other but Murasakibara had won in the end. After dinner, they all hung out for a while before everyone left.

The girls had taken Momoi and were doing each other's hair. Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kyo, and Aoi had taken the T.V and were resuming their racing game. The two boys sat in Murasakibara's lap and were eating snacks again, while watching the three older boys play against each other. The three took turns feeding the giant and he fed them while they played their rounds. Sion had taken an interest in shogi while watching a match between Akashi and Midorima. Mini-Taiga and Kuroko were reading a book together on the armchair with Nigou cuddled in Taiga's arms, next to the occupied couch.

"Sion, would you like to learn how to play shogi?" Akashi asked the boy once the match was finished. The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Akashi smiled softly and pat his lap. Sion climbed and sat down, eager to learn.

"I hope you don't mind helping Sion learn how to play shogi, Shintaro," Akashi addressed the emerald haired boy across from him.

"I guess I can spare some time," Midorima said in his usual tsundereness although he was pleased to teach the child something he enjoyed. The two teens patiently taught the small boy the rules and strategies to the game and enjoyed the reward of his smiling face when he was able to "defeat" Midorima in his first match. They both smiled fondly back at the boy.

"Wah! This is so fun! Thank you for teaching me onii-sans!" Sion said to the boys. They continued playing for a while longer until Akashi deemed it was time for everyone to leave since they all had school the next day.

Kuroko had enrolled the kids into a daycare near Seirin to watch over them while he was in school. The kids whined that they didn't want to go to day care but were appeased when Kuroko promised to come pick them up as soon as he was out of school. The school day passed like normal but Kuroko had been steeling his nerves for what he had to do after.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE GOING TO TAKE A BREAK?!" Riko screamed when Kuroko had given her his resignation letter and told her he was leaving for a while.

"I'm sorry coach, but I have to take care of my siblings until my parents resolve their business and come back," Kuroko said.

"AND WHEN IS THAT!" Riko asked again, enraged.

"…I don't know,"

"Can't you just put them in daycare until after practice?" Riko pleaded, knowing she was about to lose half of the ace duo of Seirin for an indefinite amount of time.

"They are already in daycare while I'm in school and it's already tough with just that. They hate daycare since they have always stayed at home with my parents, I can't keep them there," Kuroko said with a small pang of pain in his voice. Riko sighed heavily and ruffled her head in frustration.

"I guess there's no helping it. The only thing we can do now is hope that your parents finish quickly," Riko said. The rest of the team excluding Kagami pat him on the back and said they hoped to play with him again soon.

When coach was done with him Kagami grabbed Kuroko roughly to question him.

"Oi Kuroko! Why didn't you let me know yesterday!?" Kagami yelled.

"Would it really have been a good idea to let _them_ know that I was quitting basketball?" Kuroko said evenly.

"Huh, I guess not. They probably would've freaked out more than coach," Kagami said and released Kuroko's arm.

"Exactly. Now I have to hurry up and pick up my siblings. You should go on ahead and practice," Kuroko told Kagami and walked toward the gym doors. As soon as Kuroko left the gym room, his guard was up and his misdirection was up to 25%, he doesn't know why but he has a feeling it would be safer to be invisible for the time being.

As Kuroko got closer to the daycare, he went and checked the surrounding area for suspicious people and places. Although he found nothing out of the ordinary, Kuroko still felt that he should be extra careful.

Finally when arriving at the door of the daycare, Kuroko lowered his level of misdirection and his brothers and sister rushed at him.

"Nii-chan! You finally came!" Rima cried, clinging onto Kuroko's side.

"I missed you so much, I don't want to go to daycare!" Ami whined grabbing on of Kuroko's hands and rubbed her cheek affectionately against it. Kuroko smiled and gently pinched her cheek and pat her head.

"I don't want to go either Tetsu-nii! It's boring here and we can't play superhero. The lady took away my sword and put it somewhere!" Kyo looked like he was about to cry. All of them did.

Kuroko's heart clenched but he had to leave them at the daycare. He squatted do to be eye level with the kids and pulled them into a warm hug.

"Onii-chan is really sorry that he has to leave you all here but please bear with it for a little while. onii-chan is trying his best to find mama and papa so you won't have to stay here but for now, onii-chan still has to go to school so this is the only way to keep all of you safe," Kuroko murmured softly to the small kids in his arms. He heard small sniffles and hugged them tighter.

Kuroko stands up and notices the staff staring at his with slight blushes and some had their phones out. He decided to ignore it and asked for the sign out sheet.

After a quick stop at Maji Burger to pick up dinner, Kuroko and the kids when home. Nigou ran and jumped on the first one inside the door and it just happened to be Tsukimo.

"Kyaa! Nigou! Hee hee, stop! It tickles!" Tsukimo burst out in giggles when Nigou had assaulted her with licks. She fell down and sat there while Nigou continued and then jumped onto his next victim, Ami. Both girls were still giggling by the time Kuroko had come in and picked up Nigou.

"Hey there Nigou, did you miss us?" Kuroko gave Nigou a scratch behind his ears and set him down again.

The little ones took turns hugging Nigou and petting him before going into their room to change.

After dinner, and an hour of homework for Kuroko and just play time for the kids. Kuroko gave them all a bath.

"Don't run Kyo! You'll slip and get hurt! Not you too Aoi!" Kuroko scolded while shampooing Tsukimo's hair. Rima and Kamiko were waiting their turn. Taiga was shampooing Nigou and was almost smothered in bubbles like Kuroko was that one time, and the others were already soaking in the large tub.

"Ooh! Bubbles! I wanna play too!" Ami said when she noticed the bubbles. She climbed out and dove into the mountain of bubbles, erupting in a fit of giggles as she made bubbles fly everywhere. A few landed on Kuroko and gave him a beard. It looked ridiculous and they all burst out laughing, even Kuroko cracked a grin. When bath time was finished, they all climbed into bed and Kuroko picked out a book to read to them.

"Good night, nii-chan," was said tiredly as they all drifted to sleep. Kuroko lay still next to his siblings on the large bed for another 45 minutes to make sure they were all deeply asleep before he left the apartment.

"I'm ready Shigetsu, send a car for me and a guard to the house," Kuroko said as he donned his disguise once again. But this time, no suit. It was time for training so a black hoodie and long but easy to move in pants were his attire.

"Alright Tetsuya-sama, I have been assigned to help increase your endurance and stamina so let us begin."

Kuroko didn't use his misdirection for this type of training since it was for stamina and endurance. He fought using only regular punching, kicking and the like. After only 20 minutes he was already exhausted. It was much more difficult fighting a skilled enemy who could see where you were and was able to dodge most of your attacks. Kuroko knew the basics of hand-to-hand combat and was able to put it to use during normal fights but he relied mainly on his misdirection and special moves so he didn't know the more advanced and complex martial arts. He was sorely losing and was about to take a direct hit to his solar plexus when the trainer stopped.

"Alright, I have now been able to gauge your stamina level, and determined how we will increase it. We will be using this routine every time you come to train your stamina. Now start! Right punches for 1 minute and your speed cannot drop below 2 punches per second!" He held out a timer and clicked start. After a grueling hour of stamina training for his whole body, Kuroko was put into a skills assessment. He was made to drink a special blend energy drink that helped restore his energy for the time period but once it wore off, the fatigue would still be felt throughout his body.

The bullet grazed Kuroko's arm as he jumped out of the way and fired a round back. It missed the target entirely and just hit the walls. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell forward mid-jump. Kuroko quickly rolled forward and jumped back on his feet, eyes immediately scanning the area around him for the threat. As he turned to the left, he saw a fist coming from his peripheral vision. Kuroko threw up his arm to guard against it and slammed the butt of his gun into his attacker's stomach. He was a second to late and the attack only did minimal damage, as the enemy turned sideways to avoid. Once Kuroko felt that his gun didn't connect to the stomach, he let go of the hand and jumped back out of close combat range. Kuroko was especially weak against head on frontal one-on-one attacks. He was a stealthy assassin type who finished a fight before it began.

"As I thought, you are weak in technique for frontal close combat. We must fix that and bring you up to the level of your mother and father before the Battle of Kings, should your parents be unable to enter. We will work on your evasion skills first. You must be able to avoid attacks from all different angles and to be able to twist out of complex holds. I'll will attack you and you must figure out how to avoid the attack or get out of the hold," the new trainer told him and as soon as his sentence finished, he lunged at Kuroko and round-house kicked Kuroko's side. It was a direct hit, Kuroko's only option was to back flip through the air out of the trajectory but he wasn't able to yet. His left side was now bruised and in pain but none of his ribs were fractured.

The two continued sparing for two hours straight and Kuroko sustained many injuries at the beginning when he wasn't able to dodge and avoid the attack or was caught in a hold he hadn't figured out how to escape from yet. As the sparring continued, Kuroko sustained less and less injuries and was even able to use those same holds and attacks on the trainer. Although they were still sloppy and only a few connected, it was impressive progress in a single training session.

Aside from the physical training, Kuroko was put into mental training. He was subjected to different kinds of pressure and was tested to find clues that would show if a person was lying or bluffing. This was almost easy for Kuroko with his natural observant personality but it did stress him out when subjected to it for a long period of time.

Kuroko was able to make it home by 5 a.m and slept for two solid hours before having to get up again. Although he was sore and tired, it didn't make him sluggish. The pain was there and it throbbed in different parts of his body and brain but he had the discipline to remain collected and alert.

"Bye Nii-chan! See you after school!" the kids waved to him as he walked out of the gate of the day care and toward Seirin. On his way to school, he met Kagami.

"Morning Kuroko," Kagami said and ruffled his atrocious bed head. Both were unaware of the effect that simple action cause.

"Good morning Kagami-kun. Please stop, you are making it worse," Kuroko said in reply and pushed the hand away from his head. The two walked onward to school.

In the shadows of the alley across the street from where the duo was standing, a man had been taking scrutinizing Kuroko's face carefully, taking in all of the details. After making sure it was correct with the description he was given, he also took a few picture on his phone. The message attached to the pictures was:

_I think I found him. Lucky he had that red headed teen with him or I wouldn't have noticed him at all. This is the Shadow right? Matches the description you gave us at the meeting two days ago._

_End_

A few minutes passed before the reply came:

_It's him, although without the mask, earing, and hair dye. Find out which school that uniform belongs to and look for a student with the name Kuroko. Get all of his information. Now that we know who the Shadow Heir is, there is nothing we can't do to "persuade" him to follow our plans._

_End_

The man smirked before melting into the darkness of the alley.

**Ending note:** Review please!


	8. Special Moments:Kagakuro

*Special Moments*

**Author's Note: Yay! Fluffy shippings chapter! I hope you like it! \(o^w^o)/ Well, it doesn't have much to do with the plot and story in itself but I love fluff and ships sooooo here it is! Should fluff have a warning? **

**WARNING: TOTAL FLUFF also, probably OOC a bit... A lot (For Kagami in general and for Yakuza Kuroko). **

**KAGAKURO My OTP**

For the past week now, the Kuroko family has been living off of fast food. Maji Burger every day for dinner and lunch too on weekends. Kuroko is getting worried about his siblings' health so he decides it's time to learn home cooking! At school, he recruits Kagami's help.

"Kagami-kun, are you free after practice?"

"Yeah, why? You need something?"

"Do you mind giving me lessons on cooking home-made meals? The kids have been eating fast food a lot and I'm worried for their health. I just want to learn a few simple recipes,"

"Sure, it's no problem. I'll come over after practice. Do you want me to buy the groceries first or do you want to go together?"

"We should go together so you can show me how to pick out fresh produce,"

"Alright,"

As promised, after practice Kagami came over to his partner's house and they went shopping together with the kids in tow.

"Oh my gosh. Do you see that ruffian with the red hair!? What's he doing with those small children!? Did he kidnap them!?" Tsukimo had heard the women whispering among themselves and decided she was going to show them that her Kaga-nii wasn't a bad person.

Kagami looked down when he felt a slight tug on his shirt and saw Tsukimo raising her hands up at him.

"Do you want to be picked up?" Kagami asked the girl. A rigorous nod was given and Kagami chuckled. He picked her up and perched her on his shoulders.

"Kyaa! It's so high! I feel so tall! Thanks Kaga-nii!" Tsukimo giggled and hugged Kagami's head.

"No problem kid," Kagami grinned at a slightly jealous looking Kuroko. (Jealous of who? Kagami for being tall or Tsukimo for getting picked up by Kagami? Heheheheheheh)

"Hey no fair! Me next Kaga-nii! Me next!" Aoi had noticed and got jealous, he wanted to be picked up too.

"Alright, alright! I'll pick you up when we're in the store okay! Calm down!" Kagami pried the little arms off of his waist so he could continue walking. Soon they had made it to the grocery store. When Kagami walked in with cute little kids giggling their heads off on his shoulders all of the gossip shut up to Tsukimo's satisfaction.

"Kagami-kun is so cute when he tries to be nice to kids," Kuroko thought and smirked slightly.

Once back at the apartment, Kuroko set the kids to play while he and Kagami were in the kitchen.

"Here, practice chopping up the veggies while I prepare the soup base," Kagami instructed.

After a while Kagami looked over and saw that Kuroko was cutting up the carrots for Kagami sized people and he laughed.

"Kuroko, you have to cut them smaller for the kids, they won't be able to bite and chew it properly!"

Kuroko felt a large warm hand encase his on the handle of the knife, his back was pressed against Kagami's wide chest as he showed him how small to cut the carrots. Kuroko felt cozy in the warmth that Kagami engulfed him in and smiled a bit.

After cutting up the remaining carrot pieces for Kuroko, Kagami couldn't help but be drawn towards the sweet smelling silky blue locks beneath his chin. He nuzzled his face into Kuroko's hair and gave him a small kiss unconsciously.

"Heheh, Nii-chan and Kaga-nii are just like mama and papa when they make dinner!" Ami whispered and giggled to her siblings who were quietly spying on the two from the kitchen doorway. More giggling from the kids ensued before they left the duo alone.

Kuroko shifted a bit under Kagami and caused him to snap out of his trance. Kagami jerked back hurriedly and went back to making the soup. He was too busy blushing and panicking that he didn't notice Kuroko had a small tint of pink on his cheeks as well.

After dinner, Kagami decide he might as well sleep over so he stayed in one of the guest rooms. Once Kuroko had put the kids to sleep, he quietly snuck out and went over to Kagami's room. He heard light even breathing near the bed and sighed softly in relief. It would've been hard to explain why he decide to come over to his room in the middle of the night had Kagami been awake.

Kuroko gently walked over to the sleeping boy and peered down on the peaceful face. He pushed back Kagami's fringe and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before closing the door and going back to the kid's room.

**Ending note: **Well? What do you think? Also who would you like to see next? I was only able to type up Kagakuro today but I plan on doing two for each next update. Don't worry! I'll still be updating the next chapter chapter this weekend!


	9. Special Moments: Akakuro Aokuro

*Special Moments*

**Author's Note: Hai everyone, another fluff chapter! Akakuro and Aokuro like requested ^w^ I hope it's good enough for you! Btw, I'm unsure if I can update the chapter chapter this weekend, I have so much homework and stuff I have to do ;_; I'm so sorry! I'll try and get things done in time and try to finish the next chapter if I can. I don't even know if I'm able to finish the HW on time. The depression from finding out that Kuroko no Basket is ending hit me really hard. Did not expect to wake up and burst out crying. Not gonna get over the end anytime soon. ,0, -going into denial that it's the end of the series even if it lives on in my heart- Well aside from that, enjoy this fluff chapter!**

**AKAKURO (turned out longer than I had planned but oh well.)**

***DING DONG***

"I'll get it!" Sion yelled and ran for the door.

"No! Wait! You don't know who it is Sion!" Kuroko put the dishes he had been washing and dashed out to the door. He arrived in time to see Sion turning the handle and opening the door. Kuroko made a mad dash and grabbed the little boy and hid him behind him while opening the door cautiously. Sion saw the mop of red hair and the different colored eyes before Kuroko did.

"Akashi nii-san!" the boy pushed out from behind Kuroko and hugged the red haired boy around his legs and smiled up at him.

"Hello Sion, Tetsuya, how are you?" Akashi smiled at the boy then turned to look up at the other boy.

"We are doing fine, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied and let his former captain in.

"Did you come over to play shogi with me Akashi nii-san? I've really wanted to play with someone but none of my brothers or sisters know how to play and nii-chan is always busy," Sion said and pouted a bit at Akashi. He held onto the older boy's hands and gave him a hopeful look.

"Of course Sion, I would love to play with you, but first I have to talk to your nii-chan for a bit is that alright? Why don't you go set up the board first?" Akashi told the boy. Sion happily ran off, while Kuroko went into the kitchen to make tea for the unexpected (well, it's Akashi so it could be expected) guest. Akashi had followed him in but Kuroko hadn't noticed.

"Akashi-kun, what tea would you— "as Kuroko turned to yell (not really) to the boy he had thought was in the living room but was silenced when Akashi had appeared behind him. Kuroko was backed into the counter with Akashi's arms trapping him between the Emperor and the counter.

Akashi suddenly leaned in close enough to Kuroko that he could feel his warm breath on his ear as he whispered "That apron looks flattering on you Tetsuya."

Kuroko's face remained blank when Akashi pulled back to look at him but the pink tips of his ears made Akashi smirk.

"Thank you Akashi-kun. What tea would you like?" Kuroko asked emotionlessly as always.

Akashi backed away and turned to head out of the kitchen while calling back, "Jasmine."

As Akashi walked out from the kitchen he was assaulted by the other kids who had found out that he was there, presumable from Sion. They all welcomed him with hugs particularly the two energetic boys.

"Akashi nii-san! Did you bring Mura nii-san? I wanna play attack the titan again! That was super fun!" Kyo yelled excitedly and looked behind Akashi for the purple haired giant. Sion butt-in from where he was sitting, setting up the shogi board,

"No! Akashi nii-san is going to play shogi with me!" Sion yelled. Akashi looked at the two boys and bent down to comfort them before a war broke out about who he was going to play with.

"Sorry Kyo, Aoi. Atsushi-kun isn't with me today, he is busy. And I promised Sion that I would play with him first today, so how about next time we invite Atsushi-kun over and we will all play?" Akashi reasoned with them.

The two boys being the children they are were going to protest and fight anyways but the mysterious glint in Akashi's eyes warned them not to disobey. He did not tolerate disobedience from ANYONE, even if they are Tetsuya's siblings.

"Oh alright Akashi nii-san," the two boys sighed and went to put away their swords and go back to playing with their toys. Akashi went to sit on the couch and watch Sion set up the board. He was impressed that the boy had remembered where each piece went even though he had only played the strategic game for a shot amount of time. Just as Sion was about to put the last few pieces in place, Kuroko came out carrying a tray of tea. He set it down and poured a cup for Akashi, then one for himself. After settling down in the armchair next to the couch, took a sip of the tea while giving a meaningful look to the red haired boy.

"So what brings you here Akashi-kun?"

"I came over to help out with the children. It is surely difficult managing so many children is it not?" Akashi answered. Kuroko had not been expecting that answer. The merciless captain he knew tripled the GoM's training for weeks at a time without batting an eye at the exhausted state of the players, was now worried about how he was handling 8 kids. Kuroko was shocked into silence. Akashi was the only one to be able to notice when Kuroko has any miniscule change of expression. The silence was like a shout of surprise in Kuroko language.

"Akashi nii-san I'm done!" Sion ran up to Akashi and gently tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. The boy led him to where the board was set up and looked expectantly at him.

"Good job Sion, you remembered everything perfectly," Akashi gave a nod of approval as he looked over the pieces, the younger boy beamed. As Akashi and Sion began to play a match, Rima went up to Kuroko and sat on his lap with a brush and hair ties in her hand.

"Nii-chan, can you put my hair in two pigtails?"

"Sure Rima, just let me put my tea down."

Kuroko took the brush and ran it through Rima's light auburn hair to take out the tangles. As he was separating the hair into two, Ami climbed onto the chair and smushed herself behind Kuroko. She had her own brush and began brushing his hair.

"Nii-chan! I wanna be a hair person when I grow up so I'm going to practice on you okay?" Ami explained as she tried to tie a clump of Kuroko's hair on top of his head.

"Go ahead Ami, I don't mind."

When she was done, Kuroko had a lopsided ponytail on his head that was tilting at an impossibly cute angle (apple hair-style). The other two girls noticed and got up to go ask Kuroko to do their hair as well. When Akashi looked over and say Kuroko, he blushed a bit at the cute sight and slipped out his phone to take a few (ahem, spammed his phone) pictures without letting Kuroko notice.

"Eh?! You look so uncool nii-chan! You should be the princess instead!" Aoi said and Kyo and Taiga snickered. Taiga picked up Nigou who was laying nearby watching the boys playing and "walked" him up to his nii-chan.

"Prince Nigou has come to save Princess Nii-chan with a fair kiss!" Taiga raised Nigou up to Kuroko who turned his head and Nigou gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Hey! I'm supposed to save princess nii-chan!" Aoi yelled and ran to grab his sword again and began "jousting" with Nigou and Taiga who were a tag team. Kyo followed, not wanting to be left out. All the while, Akashi was multi-tasking taking pictures and playing shogi with Sion who was too focused to pay any attention to his siblings.

After complying with all of the requests for hair styles, Kuroko went back to reading his book, not bothering to take out his hair. It was soon time for lunch and Kuroko got up and went into the kitchen.

As he prepared the sandwiches, he felt arms circle around his waist and Akashi's head rest gently on his shoulder. Akashi stated to nuzzle into the crook of Kuroko's neck while breathing in his vanilla scent.

"Akashi-kun, I can't move and please stop smelling me, it's embarrassing," Kuroko said, his voice barely showing any traces of embarrassment but it was enough for Akashi who slid his arms away and took the tray of sandwiches from Kuroko. He gave him a small smirk and carried out the kids' lunches. Kuroko stood still in the kitchen for a minute, flustered at the sudden blatant harassment (in Kuroko's mind) he was receiving from the Emperor. He unconsciously touched the spot where Akashi's warm breath caressed his skin. Once his slightly cool hands touched the skin, he flinched from his trance. Kuroko decide to not take too much note of it and left it alone, after all, who knew what went on in Akashi's mind.

After lunch, the kids all took a nap, leaving the two teens to enjoy each other's company.

Kuroko sat on the couch with his book again and Akashi decide to sit down right next to him.

"Akashi-kun, there is more room on the couch, you don't have to sit so close to me," Kuroko quietly protested, and tried to scoot away when Akashi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him even closer than before (this is now cuddle distance). Kuroko gave up and let the red haired boy do what he wanted and they stayed like that until the kids woke up and Kuroko had to give them a bath.

After dinner, Akashi decided to sleep over for the night and leave the next day. Kuroko lent him a pair of PJs and let him use the guest room for the night. They said their good nights and went to their separate rooms, Kuroko to the master bedroom with the kids and Akashi to his room.

Akashi lay in the bed waiting for Kuroko and the kids to fall asleep before making his move. Once he "saw" Kuroko fall asleep, he crept out of his room and entered Kuroko's, he quietly went over to the sleeping boy and picked him up princess style and took him to his room. (ehehehehehehehe no smut/lemon don't worry)

Akashi gently put the boy down and climbed in next to him. When he settled down, he was surprised that the boy cuddled to his side, burying himself in his warmth. Akashi smirked and fell asleep.

Kuroko woke up to find red hair poking his eyes and something warm next to him. At first he thought it was one of the kids but it was too big to be possible. Kuroko propped himself up on his elbow and saw that he was previously cuddling the Emperor and immediately got out of bed. The movement woke Akashi who opened his eyes and looked at Kuroko.

"Good morning Tetsuya, what are you doing in my bed?" Akashi said innocently. Kuroko deadpanned at him.

"Akashi-kun, if you are scared of sleeping alone you should have just told me and Nigou could've slept with you." Kuroko got up and left the room to wake up the kids and Akashi got up as well.

**AOKURO ****(Sorry, a lot shorter than AKAKURO)**

"I'll beat you this time Ahomine!" Aoi jumped up and down swinging his controller all over the place trying to move ahead of Aomine's car in the race but the older male kept blocking him.

"Don't bet on it kid!" Aomine was doing a perfect imitation of Aoi as he tried to keep his first place spot as he crossed the finish line.

"Argh! Noooo! I was going to win Aoi!"

"Haha too bad Taiga! Third place for you!"

"No I'm going to beat Ahomine! Move aside!" Kyo voiced his fierce battle challenge.

"Yes! First place again! Ahahah! The only one who can beat me is Me!" Kuroko poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard Aomine.

"Are you still going on about that Aomine-kun? I recall beating you before," Kuroko said with a slight smirk.

"Aha! Nii-chan beat you Ahomine!" Kyo laughed.

"Oi Tetsu! Don't ruin my image like that!" Aomine protested as he got up and went into the kitchen. Kuroko was by the stove stirring a big pot.

Aomine's head popped out above Kuroko's shoulder as he was stirring the curry and leaned forward to breathe in the amazing aroma.

"Smells good Tetsu," Aomine commented as his stomach growled.

"Thank you Aomine-kun. It will be finished in a few minutes, please wait until then," Kuroko replied. Aomine saw a chance and took it. He turned his head a nibbled gently on Kuroko's ear before leaving.

"Hurry up Tetsu or I might eat you instead,"

"Aomine-kun! If you were that hungry you should just get a snack!" an annoyed but monotone voice said. Kuroko took his free hand and jabbed Aomine in the ribs before he could get out of range and felt satisfied when he heard a pained grunt and cough from the other boy.

Once all of the plates were set Kuroko called all of the children in for lunch. They all ran and got into their designated seats and Aomine sat across from Kuroko.

Taiga who was sitting next to Kuroko opened his mouth and turned to face his nii-chan and said "Ahhh." Kuroko got the message and fed the little chibi.

"Hey Tetsu feed me too," Aomine imitated Taiga and held open his mouth for Kuroko. The latter sighed, knowing he couldn't get out from feeding the kids and now Aomine too. Kuroko obliged and fed Aomine who was practically oozing happiness. Kuroko didn't do it as gently as he did with Taiga and started shoveling the piping hot curry into Aomine's mouth.

"Urgh!" Tears formed in his eyes and he flailed around looking for water, one he found the pitcher he downed the contents in a single shot.

"Darn it Tetsu! Why'd you do it like that!? What the heck! That hurt!" Aomine glared at the light-haired boy. Kuroko smirked and said, "You said to feed you and I did. The quickest was possible."

"Tch," Aomine grunted and went to clean his dishes. After everyone was finished, they all sat in the living room watching T.V.

Aomine stretched out on the couch and laidd his head down on Kuroko's lap, much to the kid's annoyance. They all had a schedule of who got to sit on nii-chan's lap and Aomine just stole Tsukimo's turn. She got angry and climbed onto his chest and grabbed his hair and started yanking it.

"Ow! Ouch! Stop it! What're you doing?!" Aomine yelled and grabbed the little girl around the waist and pulled her off of him. Tsukimo was shocked at her sudden flight and stared at Aomine for a second before laughing and flapping her arms like a bird. Aomine couldn't help but grin as well. He lowered her and pushed her back up in the arm with his powerful arms. Tsukimo shrieked and laughed. The other children wanted to play too so they all climbed onto Aomine and almost choked the breath out of him.

"Ahomine! I wanna fly too!" Kyo said and hit Aomine's stomach to get his attention. Aomine flinched and coughed and laughed at the same time, almost dropping Tsukimo but he didn't. She got a bumpy ride down that made her even happier.

"Me next after Kyo!" Rima pinched his face for emphasis. One by one the kids got their turn on Aomine and laughed filled the house. They had forgotten about their T.V show and would much rather play with their aho-nii.

Kuroko chuckled slightly at the cute scene and let Aomine get away with using him as a lap pillow.

**Ending note:** I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can I'm sorry! Also, the next three will be in one update ^w^ Review?

EDIT: I have decide to screw over my history hw and work on the next chapter. The guilt has been eating away at me. I swear on my life that I will update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 7

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**CHAPTER RATE: T **for violence, threatening, and intense Yakuza Kuroko.

**Author's Note: Here's the chapter update early because I love you guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. Sorry for the mistakes. Unedited or checked. Split into two parts for faster update. Please enjoy~**

**Credits to: StainedScarlet, please thank her. She is the only person who is able to put the chaos that goes on in my head into comprehensible chapter plans and English. I have no idea what gibberish my brain speaks.**

**Credits to: Owner of cover picture**

**Chapter 7 (part 1):**

"Where is he? The school let out 15 minutes ago! He can't be at basketball practice since he just turned in his resignation," a rough voice whispered impatiently to itself. The eyes scanned the front gate of the school and along the street looking for a head of sky-blue hair. After another 30 minutes of searching and waiting, the man gave up and left to who knows where.

Kuroko could feel that there was something wrong. He looked around but unable to find the source of his disturbance, he brushed it off and continued on his way to the daycare. The day after, Kuroko still couldn't help but feel that there is something lurking out there and it's looking for him. He was frustrated and annoyed that he still wasn't able to pinpoint who or what it was. It nagged away at his mind and put him on edge. Normally, he would've been able to brush it off as another clan targeting him or keeping tabs on him but now, he realized that it might not be just him they're after but it could also be his siblings. He knew that it would most likely be the Munenori, but the Kuroko clan had many silent enemies so he couldn't be completely sure. He absolutely must find whoever it is and make sure his siblings are safe.

The third day, Kuroko made himself purposely visible by bumping into one of the people on the street and watching for suspicious movement in the area. There, he saw it. A flinch of surprise from a man sitting on a bench "reading" the newspaper, but it was not because someone suddenly appeared but it was because that's where he was all along. Kuroko made note of the man in the loose sloppy clothes, he was the one that was watching him for the past two days. Kuroko quickly apologized to the person he bumped into and went on his way. His mind was now at ease that he had located the potential threat.

The man gave an involuntary jolt of surprise when Kuroko had materialized out of nowhere.

"_He was right there the whole time?! I was just looking down that way a few seconds ago and I didn't see anyone with blue hair!" _He went back to pretending to read the three day old newspaper he had in his hands to avoid suspicion, totally unaware that he had been found out. After seeing Kuroko for the first time, he was able to see him walking down the street easier. Although Kuroko did disappear from time to time, if the man concentrated intently, he would eventually find the boy again. As soon as Kuroko was out of sight, he got up and went to a nearby payphone and faked making a call, all the while texting his superior on the status.

_I managed to spot him. It took a whole three days to find the kid and it was because he had bumped into someone on the street. After the initial sighting, finding him because slightly easier. I plan to gauge his strength sometime soon but it must be when he is nearer to the school. Any closer to his apartment and it would be too deep in the main territory to be able to find anything out without alerting the clan. _

_End_

The chance to measure the strength of the Shadow Heir came to him faster than he had anticipated and Kuroko had come to him, not the other way around. He didn't even know that Kuroko was upon him until he was suddenly yanked into the alleyway he had walked past as he was making his way to his usual bar after the watch shift the day after he had saw Kuroko.

Kuroko reached out and grabbed the man's collar and pulled him into the dark alley. Kuroko dragged him deeper into the alley to avoid attracting attention by the noise. The man was unable to cry out at all, his collar effectively choking him and cutting off most of his air supply. He was struggling to just fill his lungs with air.

Once they were deep enough, Kuroko singlehandedly tossed the man into the wall. A solid thud came from after and was followed by coughs and splutters. The man breathed heavily, trying to gain the oxygen he lost. After a few silent seconds save for the breathing, the man gasped out,

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

Kuroko silently stared at the man before kicking the wall centimeters next to the man's head. He heard him flinch and shift out of the way but Kuroko won't allow him to escape. He reached down and grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him up. The cloud overhead moved and the moonlight cast down, illuminating the alleyway enough for the man to make out the cold, emotionless face and the empty eyes inches from his own. Kuroko didn't bother with a disguise as he knew the man had already seen his face.

"You know who I am. Now tell me, who. Are. You?" The voice sent shivers down the man's spine. It sounded harsh, powerful, and worst of all, _inhuman._ He froze up, unable to move from fear and intimidation. It dully registered in his mind that this was the Shadow Heir.

Kuroko scoffed, it was another weak underling. His anger flared. They send an amateur to try and take him down? They are sorely underestimating him. An idea came to mind, he'll show them just how _weak_ he is.

Kuroko dropped the stunned man and round house kicked him across the face. His heel making contact with the nose and he heard it shatter. The man didn't even cry out in pain. He laid where he landed. Kuroko walked up to him and flipped him over onto his back, his foot planted on the man's chest.

"Who. Are. You?" Still no answer. Kuroko gave a sharp kick to the stomach and the man started coughing up blood. He had been holding his breath the whole time after his nose had been broken to avoid swallowing the blood and now it came back up after Kuroko had kicked him. It took him a few moments to get all of the blood out of his mouth and when he took in a breath to answer, Kuroko kicked him again. He grew impatient at the wait for the answer. Kuroko put the man lying on his back in a hold that was used for breaking an arm.

"Answer me or I'll break your arm,"

"P-pleasske don'! Ah'll tell yuh naow! Ah'm ah newbie fruh tuh XXX clon! I had hud tuh rum muh off tuh thadow aeh an wandd thu see if yuh wuh real! Pleasske don' hut meh!" His words came out airy and sloppy because of his broken nose but Kuroko was able to understand him. (sorry, idk how a person with a broken nose would really talk but I used a person with a stuffed nose as the basis) The man slid down the sleeve on his right wrist, the one Kuroko was holding onto and there was indeed a tattoo for the clan he had named.

"How did you know I was around here?"

"Ahi happd tuh see a puhssn wih ska-bluh hahh wakkn wih uh red-hea and I rehmbuhd tat tuh thadow hah ska-bluh hahh tuh."

Kuroko got off of the man and dusted off his pants. He looked down at him with the unnerving stare and watched him flinched and cower in fear.

"Don't let me catch you around here again and keep your mouth shut about your information or the clan will be annihilated and you won't get away with just a broken nose and a sprained wrist. You'll be lucky to even be able to breathe after I'm through,"

As Kuroko walked toward the entrance of the alley, he faltered in his step slightly, the fatigue was affecting him now. The past few days of training and the extra force exerted just then was already showing. It was slight but Kuroko was sure the man didn't catch it. Little did he know that the man he let go had the same type of eyes as Riko and could tell he had been training and knew his physical stats.

The man smirked then flinched in the pain it caused his broken nose when he saw the falter, his eyes not missing a single movement. That slight falter was the key to allowing him to see Kuroko's body state and what level he was currently. Sure enough, the Shadow had been through intense training recently and his level was impossibly high for someone of his build.

_Seems that I was able to get the info earlier than planned. The Shadow came to me, I didn't even have to plan an ambush. Don't worry, he has no idea that I'm from Munenori. His body shows that he had went through intensive training recently. His level is almost that of his parents. He is stronger than all of the smaller bosses under the Kumicho's command and is on par if not slightly stronger than the Kumicho herself. I'll report back after I give the underground doctor a visit. The brat broke my nose._

Kuroko jogged back to his apartment with his remaining strength and entered quietly to not wake the kids. He put them to bed early so he would be able to finish his business before it was time to train. Kuroko was able to rest for a few hours before he got up again and went to meet Shigetsu.

Kamiko got up and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach growled softly and she got up and climbed off of the bed using her little stool. Kamiko knew where her snacks were and she knew she could reach them on her own so she didn't try to wake Kuroko up, who was supposed to be asleep on the other side of the bed, near Rima and Taiga. As she made her way to the kitchen, she tripped over something in the hallway by the door.

"Itai! Who left their toy here?" Kamiko said as she got up and looked behind her to see the toy she tripped over.

"Eh?" Kamiko crawled over to the thing she had tripped over. It was definitely not a toy.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing sleeping on the floor?" She shook him gently but he didn't move.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan! Are you okay? Nii-chan!" Kamiko shook and hit Kuroko with all of her strength but he didn't wake up. She saw sweat on his face and his breathing was ragged.

Kamiko's anxious cries woke the other kids who came out. Kyo turned on the light to see what was going on because everyone was awake already.

"What's wrong Kamiko-chan?" Ami called as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The other kids were still coming out from the bedroom.

"Some *hic*thing ha *hic* appened t-to Nii-chan! I th-think he's dying! I d-don't know

wh-*hic*-at to do! Nii-chan won't wake up! Someone help!" Kamiko was full on crying now. She tried to keep the tears in but as she said the words to her siblings, the tears wouldn't stay back anymore. The sound of little feet running echoed through the house along with the sound of crying.

Nigou woke up because of the commotion and ran over to his master. He nudged the boy's hands with his soft nose and began whimpering when Kuroko didn't react like normal. Nigou curled up next to Kuroko and nuzzled into his side.

"What! Nii-chan is dying?!" Aoi screamed and ran ahead to where Kamiko was. He saw Kamiko crying next to Kuroko who was lying on his stomach and his face paled. His little heart pounded in his chest and he fell. Tears formed in his eyes and were uncontrollably streaming down his face. Everyone else managed to catch up a few seconds later and all burst out crying.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! I DON'T WANT NII-CHAN TO DIE!" Rima cried and hugged Kamiko.

"WE HAVE TO GET HELP!" Kyo said frantically while shaking Kuroko.

"NII-CHAN NOO! DON"T LEAVE US!" Ami cried.

"UWAAA WAHHH UGH UWAAA! NII-CHAN!" Tsukimo was crying her heart and lungs out. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

"I'm scared Nii-chan….Nii-chan….I don't want to be alone….Nii-chan," Sion cried quietly to himself.

Taiga was too shocked and stunned to cry. He stood there, among his sibling who were panicking. The world seemed out of touch, it was all becoming blurry and unfocused. Flashes of random memories floated by in his vision. Most of them were of his family. Then the more recent ones came into view. Kuroko's promise to find their parents, his arms holding Taiga and comforting him when they were taken, Kuroko introducing Nigou and Kagami to them…KAGAMI!

"We need to call Kagami-nii! Hurry! He'll know how to save nii-chan!" Taigi jolted from his trance and wiped the tears from his eyes, and took off into the bedroom.

"What? What did Taiga say?" Aoi said, vaguely hearing the other boy before he saw him run off.

"KAGA-NII! Taiga said we should call Kaga-nii!" Kyo said again, this time making sure they all heard. They all turned as they heard the pounding of feet again and Taiga appeared. He held Kuroko's light-blue cellphone in his hand and stopped. He had his free hand on his knee steadying him as he took deep breathes. After a few seconds he said,

"Who knows Kaga-nii's phone number?"

Silence.

"What do we do?! We don't know his number!" Rima began crying again.

"Look through the thing that Nii-chan called 'contacts'! It's the book picture! It might have Kaga-nii's number saved in it!" Sion got up from where he was sitting and went over to Taiga and watch the little boy try to navigate the phone. After a while, Sion just took it from him and found the icon and opened it.

"Do you know how to read the things?" Sion asked. Everyone shook their heads no. Just then, Aoi who was standing behind the duo to see what was going on saw a tiger emoji next to one of the names that he couldn't read and decided to reach over his brothers and call that number.

"Hey! What did you do?!" Sion yelled.

"It had a tiger emoji so it must be Kaga-nii! I clicked it so we could call," Aoi said. Sion was about to yell again when a gruff voice spoke from the phone.

"Oi Kuroko, do you know what time it is!? It's freakin' 3 in the morning!" Kagami said. He heard silence on the other end and got irritated.

"OI! Don't just call me for nothing Kuroko! I'm hanging up!" Kagami was about to push the end call button when he heard voices call out.

"WAIT! NO KAGA-NII! IT'S ME SION!"

"What? Sion? Why are you calling me?"

"KAGAMI-NII! HELP! NII-CHAN IS DYING!" Kamiko yanked the phone from Sion's hands and yelled impatiently into the phone.

"WHAT?" Kagami shot up out of bed and immediately began pulling on some clothes.

"Kaga-nii you have to come save Nii-chan! Please! We don't want him to die!" Aoi pleaded before the others grabbed the phone and Nigou's barks could also be heard on the other side.

Not even 10 minutes had passed before they heard the door open, Kagami had come in with the spare key Kuroko had given him. Rima, Kyo, Ami, and Sion rushed out to drag Kagami in to where Kuroko lay.

As soon as Kagami saw the pale blue headed boy he ran and scooped him up in his arms and carried him to his own bed in the separate room. Kagami gently lay Kuroko down and brushed back his bangs to check his forehead. It was burning up. Kagami saw that Kuroko's clothes were soaked through with sweat and decided to change him. When the kids saw Kagami taking off Kuroko's shirt they all began screaming and panicking.

"What are you doing to Nii-chan!?" Rima ran up and started pounding on Kagami's back, trying to make him put Kuroko's shirt back on.

"He's going to freeze and become a Nii-chan Popsicle! Stop it! Put Nii-chan's clothes back on!" Aoi said and tried to force the shirt back onto Kuroko but Kagami held it up.

"Wait! Calm down! I have to change Kuroko's shirt! He has a fever and sweated through it! If we let him wear it he won't get better!"

The kids stopped protesting and sheepishly backed off and let Kagami do his task. Once Kuroko was redressed, Kagami went into the kitchen and found the fever reducer and dissolved it in water to help Kuroko swallow. The kids watched as Kagami held Kuroko up and propped him against his chest to feed him the medicine. They all sighed in relief when Kuroko's breathing became easier and his face wasn't as deathly pale.

Kagami decided to put all of the kids to bed before going back to Kuroko's room to keep an eye on him.

Kagami watched the other male sleep. Kagami wasn't a doctor or physician but he knew the signs of a body breaking down. He had seen it so many times before from the basketball players he had played with and against when he was in America and this was exactly what was happening to Kuroko.

"I never knew that it was this difficult. Sure Kuroko has weak stamina and a small build but to break down this much? Kuroko had a weaker institution than I had initially knew. I have to get him healed up or the damage is going to be permanent," Kagami thought.

**PART 2:**

Kuroko woke up and felt something warm and heavy on his stomach. He lifted his head and winced when pain flared in his neck and shoulder but he ignored it. He saw a slightly tanned hand resting on his stomach and his eyes trailed down the arm and he saw the rest of Kagami. Kuroko was confused why Kagami was sleeping next to his bed in a chair and why he was in his room instead of the master bedroom.

He thought back to the night before and recalled taking care of the threat, coming back home and sleeping for a couple hours, then going to training, coming back home, and putting away his bag. The memories stopped there, he had no recollection of what had happened after he had changed. Kuroko glanced over at the clock on his wall and saw that it was still pretty early and decided to indulge himself for the day and sleep. Not that he could've moved any of his body parts without intense soreness and pain shooting through all of his limbs.

"Kaga-nii~~"

"Kaga-nii~~~~~~!"

"Kagami-nii wake up~~!"

"Bakagami-nii! I'm hungry! Wake up!"

Kagami woke up to voices whining in his ear and someone shaking his shoulders. Suddenly his hair was yanked up and he shot up from the chair.

"Ouch! Who did that?!" Kagami looked around and found the kids standing beside the chair he was sitting in. There was a triumphant grin on Kyo's face.

"Kyo! Why you! What did you do that for?!" Kagami growled, not too loudly though since Kuroko was still sleeping in the bed.

"We're hungry and when we called you, you wouldn't wake up so I pulled you hair," Kyo said in his defense.

"Ugh alright, just wait while I wash up. Did you all brush your teeth and wash up yet?" Kagami said.

"Yup," they all answered.

"Well, do something about your bed head then! It looks as bad as Kuroko's!" Kagami chuckled as he looked over the kids.

"All of you!" Kagami amended when he noticed that ALL of the kids had bed head.

"Seriously! What is with the bed head! Does every member of the Kuroko family have it?" Kagami thought as he brushed his teeth and laughed when he imagined all of the kids and Kuroko in the morning.

They would all line up in front of the sink with their tooth brushes in their mouths and their hair sticking out all over the place. They would be all synchronized when trying to tame the awkward pieces and they would all whine and eventually Kuroko would be the one to brush out all of their hairs.

Kagami wiped his face on the towel and left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where the kids were seated down at the table eagerly waiting for breakfast.

"Alright, are pancakes okay with you?" Kagami asked.

"Yup! Make them fast okay Kaga-nii! I'm super hungry!" Kamiko called from her seat and banged her fork for emphasis. The others nodded and banged their utensils in agreement.

Kagami decided to make mini pancakes instead of the full sized ones for the kids. Once he passed them out he went back to the stove and opened another pack of mix and made himself a stack of 18 mega sized pancakes. Kagami poured out dog food for Nigou before settling himself down at the table with the kids and Nigou barked happily in appreciation.

"WOW! Das a lot uh pancakesh Kaga-nii! Can you weally eat all of 'em?" Aoi asked in amazement with his mouth stuffed with the fluffy and sweet breakfast.

Kagami was in the middle of stuffing his face and chewing the 5 pancakes that were already in his mouth when Aoi asked so he had to try and chew and swallow but ended up choking.

"*cough cough* Of course! I'm still growing after all!" Kagami said and resumed eating. Once they were all finished Kagami washed the dishes while the kids filed out into the living room.

Kagami walked out to see the kids still trying to tame their bed head at various spots around the living room. He sighed with a troubled expression, ruffling his hair to get rid of the hesitant uncertainty he felt about approaching the kids and went to sit on the couch. After calming his nerves and getting over the fear of being totally rejected he called the kids over.

"Come here, I'll comb it out for you," Kagami pat the spot on his lap and Rima being the closest climbed onto his lap and handed him the comb.

Kagami was shocked at how easily the little girl approached him. Sure, the other times they didn't run away from him but that was when Kuroko was still with him and the second time, the GoM was there so they didn't really pay attention to him, but now he was alone with them. In all of his tanned split eye browed scowling glory. Kagami felt a small warmth bloom inside him. For the first time, little kids didn't scream and cry at his face. (lol I wonder how many times that has happened)

Kagami tried his ultimate best to be gentle when brushing Rima's hair and soon after the tangles her out, he was able to brush it to the point of fluffy softness. He actually enjoyed brushing her hair.

Rima almost fell asleep again while Kagami was brushing her hair. His warm hands slightly massaged her head while he stroked it and brushed it, it made her feel really happy and relaxed. The brushing suddenly stopped right before she was about to fall asleep so she woke up again.

"Wah! My hair is so soft now Kaga-nii! It felt super nice when you brushed my hair! Can you do it again sometime?" Rima asked while running her little hands through her hair and smiled up at Kagami.

"Uh, sure," Kagami replied. He smiled at the compliment.

"My turn! Make my hair pretty too Kaga-nii! Please," Ami said while hold out her comb to Kagami. He picked her up and set he down on his lap and began brushing her hair like he did to Rima and the same thing happened except Ami actually nodded off and fell back against his chest.

After Kagami set Ami down next to him on the couch, he turned back to find that Kamiko had climbed onto his lap this time and silently handed him her comb. She gave him and smile and turned back around, gesturing that he brush her hair. Kamiko made little purring sounds like a cat when he brushed her hair.

"PFFT. Heh. She's just like a small animal," Kagami finished with the girls and looked to see the boys hesitant to approach him. They all looked torn between their manly pride of doing things themselves but they also wanted to have their hair brushed because that's eventually what happened with Kuroko daily anyways.

In the end they gave in and got their hair brushed. Aoi slightly drooled on Kagami's knee when it was his turn.

"Ahahahahaha Aoi you look like Nigou!" Kyo laughed at his brother but did the exact same thing when he got his hair brushed out.

Taiga was the other one that fell asleep when he got his hair brushed and didn't wake up again until Nigou licked his face and covered it in dog saliva.

Sion was in an even happier mood than normal but wondered how a scary looking tiger like Kagami could be so gentle. Eh, this is one of those things that he didn't really care how it happened but just accepted it.

When Kagami opened the door to check if Kuroko was still asleep, he was surprised to find that the boy was on his phone and had just closed it.

"Oh you're awake Kuroko. What were you doing? Messaging someone?" Kagami asked as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Good morning Kagami-kun. Yes, I was just taking care of some business. So how did you come to be sleeping next to my bed?" Kuroko questioned.

"Well, I got a call at 3 in the morning from the brats screaming that you were dying on the floor so I came over. By the way, how are you feeling? You had a really bad fever last night," Kagami reached over to place his hand on Kuroko's forehead.

"I feel normal I guess," Kuroko said. Silence filled the room.

Kagami sighed deeply and turned to look at Kuroko.

"I don't know if you know this or not but, you are in really bad condition. Like REALLY BAD. Your muscles are strained and it's beginning to break down. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, just the usual, except no basketball practice," Kuroko sighed with sadness evident in his voice. Kagami looked skeptical but didn't ask questions.

Kuroko tried sitting up but he fell back onto the pillow heavily once his weight shifted onto his arms and shoulders. Kuroko huffed in frustration, he wanted to get out of bed and wash up to eat breakfast but his body wasn't doing what it was supposed to. He tried again but got the same

result.

"Kuroko! You need to stay in bed and rest for at least two weeks! If you don't, the damage will be permanent! Don't you think about moving! I've decided to stay here until I have deemed you perfect in health!" Kagami gave him a stern look.

"Kagami-kun, I have to go wash up, I can't stand the taste in my mouth and I'm hungry,"

Kuroko gave a pleading look, although the only thing that changed from the blank face was the slightest protruding of the pale boy's lower lip. To Kagami, it looked like he was doing his best to be kawaii and had sparkles in his eyes, he couldn't stand against that! Kagami felt his cheeks heating up slightly at the cute pout and sighed internally.

"Alright already! Stop looking at me with that face!" Kagami got up and leaned down to pick up Kuroko in a princess carry and took him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice sounded the slightest bit surprised at his partner's sudden action.

"I'm carrying you to the bathroom obviously,"

"But why? I can probably walk on my own, I just had a little trouble sitting up. You're over reacting Kagami-kun,"

Kagami grunted in slight irritation that Kuroko doesn't understand just how bad his condition is, before he gave his reply.

"I'm here to make sure you get back in tiptop shape. That means keeping you from unnecessarily moving your body. I'm gonna carry you around from now on. NO BUTS,"

Kagami set Kuroko down on the sink counter and began brushing Kuroko's teeth for him although the blue-haired boy stared him down with a disapproving look the entire time. He took no note of it. Once they were finished, that included washing Kuroko's face and brushing out his hair, Kagami took Kuroko back to the room and helped him change into comfortable day clothes. They didn't feel awkward, well Kuroko didn't for the majority, because they were used to changing together at practice.

Kuroko was relieved when Kagami hadn't noticed the faint bruises he had gotten from training while he changed him and hoped that he would soon regain the use of his arms without pain so he could put on the fade medication to keep them from becoming noticeable.

Kagami placed Kuroko down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make more pancakes this time, adding a bit of vanilla extract to the batter.

"Good morning nii-chan!"

"Morning nii-chan!"

"You woke up!"

"How are you feeling nii-chan?"

"Are you okay now?"

"You aren't dying right nii-chan?"

"Are you sick nii-chan?"

"Do you feel better yet?"

The 8 little sibling rushed up to Kuroko and bombarded him with greetings and questions.

Kuroko gave them a warm smile and slowly nodded.

"Nii-chan is okay now, don't worry. I'm sorry that I scared you like that. But nii-chan is a bit sick so Kagami-nii will be staying over to take care of me, is that alright with you?"

"Really?! Yay! Kaga-nii is gonna play with us every day!" Rima cheered.

"Does this mean we don't have to go to daycare?" Kyo asked hopefully.

"Yes, nii-chan will be staying home so you don't need to go," Kuroko replied

"YAY!" all of the kids cheered and yelled happily.

Kagami finished the pancake and took a seat next to Kuroko, after breaking off a small piece, he held it to Kuroko's mouth.

Once the light vanilla flavored pancake touched Kuroko's tongue it spread around his mouth and Kuroko smiled in bliss. Too fast the first bite was gone and he eagerly opened his mouth to be fed again and Kagami chuckled.

At that time from various places in japan, 6 people felt a sudden tremor in their bodies. "My Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya-kun is-doing-something-super-adorable sense is tingling!" they all thought at the same time. Being as occupied as they were, they were unable to rush over to Kuroko and see the spectacular occurrence, to their disappointment.

"Oh right, should probably call the school and let them know you will be absent for now, and I'll be absent for today. Ugh, I don't even want to think about what Coach is gonna make me go through for missing practice again," Kagami gave an involuntary shiver.

While Kagami washed the dishes and made the call, Kuroko dug out his own phone and began a message,

_To: Shigetsu_

_Subject: Leaving off from before_

_It seems that Kagami has decided to stay over after all so I won't be able to go to training until I am healed. Not that I would be able to move anyways. Please bring the soup grandpa makes soon. And I want you to look into XX clan, it seems their underlings are getting out of line. I had to take care of a particularly nosy one recently. Make sure they know their place._

_END_

_To: Young Master Tetsuya_

_Subject: Understood_

_I should have given you the soup earlier, this would not have happened if you had taken it prior but I will make sure to bring it as soon as possible. I will make sure that they do not get out of line again._

_END_

Shigetsu shut his phone after he sent the message, his mind was preoccupied with the name of the clan Kuroko had told him to watch. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard or seen it before. Shigetsu went back to his room to try and figure out which clan had dared to approach the Shadow.

Kuroko got comfortable in the couch since he wouldn't be moving much for a while and called out, "Taiga, Taiga come here,"

Kagami blushed when he heard his name come out of the bluenette's mouth and tried to compose himself before going over to Kuroko.

"What is it Kuroko?"

"Ah, I was calling Taiga, not you Kagami-kun. I forgot that you had the same name. I apologize, I'll be sure to differentiate next time," Kuroko said to the taller male.

Kagami felt slightly disappointed that Kuroko hadn't been calling him by his name and sat back down at the end of the couch on the floor and resumed reading Basketball Monthly.

Mini-Taiga climbed onto the couch and asked his nii-chan, "Yes, what did you want me to do nii-chan?"

"Do you want to read a book with me? We can finish that adventure book from last time now,"

"Okay!" Mini-Taiga ran off to the book case and grabbed the book Kuroko was talking about and went back to sit next to his nii-chan while he read to him.

The rest of the day passed by leisurely and Kagami left briefly in the afternoon to go pack his clothes and things for his stay.

**Ending Note:** I hope it was to your liking! Ehehe, KagaKuro fluff ^w^ Don't worry, fluff for other ships will come in the later chapters! Thank you for reading!

**~ CrimsonVanilla**


	11. Chapter 8

Kuroko Tetsuya: Our Yakuza Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters besides OCs.

**CHAPTER RATE: T**

**Author's Note: I haven't died yet don't worry! Oh my gosh I've been on haitus for a month! I'm so sorry! For the past few weeks, life has just been hella crappy. Teachers are evil, they get together to plan tests and debates and projects to be due on the same dang day to try and kill of the students. Sorry I couldn't update any sooner. Anyways, thank you so much for coming back and reading! Here's the next chapter ^w^ I hope you like it. It will get better in the next chapters. (Hopefully)**

**Credit to: StainedScarlet if you don't already know, she's my unofficial beta 3**

**Credit to: ME! Yay! I finally finished the drawing of Yakuza Kuroko! Sorry, it's really awkward so maybe look at it from a couple feet away? Half is drawn and colored by hand, the other half was done on paint so it's weird and stuff. Please don't mind it too much. **

**Chapter 8: **

"Kagami-kun lets go to the park," Kagami heard Kuroko say from his spot on the couch. Kuroko was fidgeting and squirming still on the couch as he said it.

"Why? You need as much rest as possible! It's only been two days," Kagami went back to reading Basketball Monthly.

"It's because it's been two days. I want to get out and breathe fresh air and move around for a bit. We are going as soon as the kids wake up from their nap," Kuroko's voice bore no argument and Kagami could only sigh in resignation when his partner got like that. He knew it would be of no use to try and argue when he was that fidgety.

"Hey Kaga-nii, Nii-chan," Sion said as he came out from the master bedroom. He went over to Kuroko and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hm," was all Kagami said, he was still engrossed in his magazine.

"Good afternoon Sion. Did you take a good nap?" Kuroko asked the boy.

"Yeah. Hey nii-chan, will you play shogi with me? I want to practice so I can be ready the next time Akashi nii-san comes over to play," Sion said.

"Akashi-kun lives very far away so he can't come very often but nii-chan will play with you anyway," Kuroko slowly got down from the couch as to not put excess strain on his muscles and moved to when Sion had set up the shogi board.

"Hmmm," while Sion was thinking about his next move, everyone else besides Kyo and Aoi woke up and come into the living room.

"Kaga-nii, I'm hungry. What are we eating for snack?" Kamiko said asked Kagami who had put down his magazine and was stretching.

"Hm, I don't know. Hey Kuroko, are we going to eat out when we head to the park or are we going to eat at home first?" Kagami called to the blunnette.

"We'll get something from the vendor at the park. Hey go wake up Aoi and Kyo, we are going to the park," Kuroko said. Ami ran off first and burst into the room. Shocking the two sleepy heads awake. The three came out and were able to catch what Rima was saying.

"But aren't you sick Tet nii-chan? Is this really okay?" there was a worried quiver in Rima's voice as she asked Kuroko.

"Yeah. I'm fine enough now that I need to go outside. It's so stuffy and boring sitting in the house all day," Kuroko sighed and pat Rima's head gently to reassure her.

"Really? Okay!" Rima ran off to put away her toys and coloring book along with Kamiko and Tsukimo who were listening in.

"Push me higher Kaga-nii! I want to go higher!" Ami laughed when Kagami gave her an extra strong push on the swings and sent her as high as she could go.

"Nii-chan! Look at me!" Kyo was standing on the rocking horse and waving at Kuroko who was watching the group.

"Look at me too nii-chan! I can stand up too!" Aoi was imitating Kyo on his own horse and soon Taiga and Sion were doing it too. Taiga beamed with pride when he stood up and began waving at Kuroko.

"Don't stand up you guys! It's dangerous!" Kuroko got up from his seat slowly and tried to make his way over to the rocking horses. Kyo, Aoi, Taiga and Sion all jumped down and ran to Kuroko.

"Uwah! What are you doing? Where are we going?" Kuroko exclaimed as he was pushed and dragged toward the toy. The four put Kuroko on the rocking horse and began pushing him back and forth.

"Pftt HAHAHAHAHA! Kuroko! You look exactly like a kid riding that! Not out of place at all! Hahahah!" Kagami laughed when he saw his partner being pushed on the children's ride by his younger siblings who seemed to be enjoying it as much as Kagami himself was.

"Are you having fun now nii-chan?" Kyo asked in anticipation while giving Kuroko another shove. Taiga, Aoi and Sion were looking expectantly at him for an answer too. Kuroko sighed then looked down at his cute brothers.

"Yeah I am, thank you for trying to make me have fun too but don't worry about it. Just go and play, okay?" Kuroko said and put his foot down to stop the rocking motion. He pat Aoi's head and ruffled Taiga's hair and went back to the bench he was sitting at to watch. Kagami got tired and the girls had decided to go play on the playground with the boys, so he went to sit down by Kuroko.

"How are you feeling?" Kagami gave Kuroko a side-glance while facing up at the sky.

"Much better, thank you for asking Kagami-kun," Kuroko also looked up at the sky and closed his eyes while feeling the breeze brush across his face.

The two enjoyed the short moment of peace together before it was shattered by 8 little munchkins demanding they go for ice cream.

"Nii-chan I'm hungry! I want ice cream now, can we go get it?" Kamiko said while pulling on his sleeve, drool slightly dripping from the corner of her mouth. Kuroko wasn't moving fast enough so Tsukimo and Ami jumped in to help pull Kuroko up too.

"Ugh! You are taking too long nii-chan! I'm hungry! Kaga-nii! Give nii-chan a piggy back ride so we can go get ice cream faster!" Rima became tired of waiting (it was only a minute since she got there) so she yelled at Kagami and stomped her foot impatiently. The red head looked over at his partner for his answer to the demand.

"No Kagami-kun, I can walk by myself. I refuse to be treated like a helpless child anymore," Kuroko's monotone voice became even more monotone and even slightly indignant as he walked slowly away from the bench.

"Good idea Rima! Kaga-nii hurry up and pick nii-chan up! We need to go get ice cream!" Aoi said. He grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled him toward Kuroko with Kyo and Sion pushing from the back, who was a couple feet in front of them because of his head start.

"No Kagami-kun," Kuroko said when he turned around and saw Kagami looking at the kids' pleading faces.

Kagami couldn't take it anymore, the eyes were burning into his soul and their tiny fingers tightened their grip on his hands. He looked back at Kuroko but the look in his eye wasn't as intense as the 8 pairs trained on him from the chibis.

"Okay okay fine! Sheesh!" Kagami said and crouched down in front of Kuroko. Taiga had to stand behind him and shove Kuroko bit before he finally resigned to being carried. The kids took off down the side walk towards the ice cream stand and were all yelling happily while Kagami and Kuroko followed behind.

Kuroko sulked quietly and refused to look Kagami in the eye. His gaze was trained ahead where the kids were. As they were getting closer to the vendor, the duo passed a pair of whispering ladies.

"Oh dear! Did you see that ruffian? I bet that he is part of some gang! Filthy street thug,"

"He looked so scary! The way he glared at us when we walked by, it gave me chills!"

"A rebel? They now dare to intimidate the civilians this deep into clan territory? Seems that the clans are getting arrogant. I guess it's time to show my face again," Kuroko thought. When they eventually made it to the ice cream stand the 8 children were already deciding flavors.

"Nii-chan can I have two scoops?" Kamiko asks.

"Sure, if you can eat it all," Kuroko said and gave her a soft pat on the head.

"Nii-chan I want two scoops too! Is that okay? If I eat a lot of ice cream I'll grow up big and tall like Kaga-nii!" Taiga says.

"Not like nii-chan?" Kuroko asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"Well, Kaga-nii is bigger so I want to be like him! But I still like you the best Nii-chan!" Taiga said a bit sheepishly.

"Hmph, I see. Then Kaga-nii will pay for your ice cream," Kuroko said and deadpanned at Kagami who was chuckling.

"Nii-chan I wat two scoops of strawberry ice cream! It's my most favoritest!" Ami said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure thing Ami," Kuroko said with a small smile. When Ami got her ice cream she was so xcited and engrossed she didn't hear anything else.

After everyone had gotten their ice cream Sion had a sudden urge to race his siblings back to the park. He gave a mischievous smirk as he slowly made his way ahead while the others focused on their ice cream. When he came into the lead he turned around and called out,

"Race you back to the park! First one there gets to ride the rocking horse (Jean Cx) first!"

"What!? Hey no fair!" Taiga being the closest to Sion started running and stuffing his face with ice cream to catch up and the others followed suit.

Ami was entranced by her ice cream and hadn't gotten the message. She looked up to see that all of her siblings had disappeared and crowds of people had entered the park. She wandered around trying to find her nii-chan, Kaga-nii or her siblings.

"Nii-chan? Kaga-nii? Tsukimo? Kamiko? Kyo? Where did everyone go?" She said as she teared up slightly.

As she was tried to avoid being trampled, she suddenly bumped into someone and dropped her half melted ice cream onto them.

"Kya! My strawberry ice cream! Uh-uh uwaaaaaa!" Ami started crying and the tears flooded out from her eyes.

"What the heck! This brat got my designer pants dirty! Hey brat! How are you gonna repay me huh! Look at the mess you made! Are you listening to me!?" yelled the thug that Ami had bumped into.

Ami's cries drowned out all other sounds and she didn't hear him yelling at her. The passerby tried to ignore it because they feared the thug/yakuza. No one tried to stop them.

"Hey aniki, I don't think she heard you," his thug friend told him. Thug 1 glared down at Ami and poked her harshly in the forehead causing her to fall back onto her bottom. The shock made her stop crying for a moment. The three thugs took that pause and menacingly leaned down and intimidated her.

"So, what are you gonna do about this brat?"

Seeing the faces up close made Ami scream and burst into tears again, this time loud enough for Kuroko and Kagami who were just walking back from the stand.

"That sounds like Ami. She's in trouble. Kagami-kun let me down," Kuroko started struggling from his partner's grasp.

"Eh? What Kuroko? Wait! Don't go running off on your own again! You are still injured! I'll go with you! Oi Kuroko! Are you even listening to me?" Kagami tried to tighten his hold on Kuroko's legs but he was holding two ice cream cones so that made it difficult. Kuroko managed to slip off and was now standing next to him.

"Kagami-kun, go find the others and wait for me at the park. I'm going to find Ami, she probably got lost somehow," Kuroko commanded Kagami. The look in his eye bore no acceptance of a refusal so Kagami did as he was told and made his way toward the park again. He tried to keep an eye on Kuroko but as soon as he blinked, the other had disappeared.

"NII-CHAN! Nii-chan come save me! There's a scary bad guy! Nii-chan!" Ami cried louder and this increasingly annoyed the three thugs. The one Ami had dropped her ice cream on was just about to grab her head when he was sent flying backwards. There was a loud thug and clang when he hit the lamp post a few feet away. Everyone looked at the injured man in shocked silence. No one moved a muscle until they heard him groan in pain and cough.

His companions slowly turned back to see what had caused the phenomenon but were stopped in their tracks by simultaneous kicks to their sides.

Kuroko landed on his two feet and stood protectively in front of Ami. Once he saw that they were down for the moment he turned back and kneeled down in front of her.

Ami stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She looked up and saw her beloved Nii-chan smiling at her and he held his arms open. She smiled and ran to embrace him.

"It's all right now Ami. Nii-chan will protect you from the bad guys," Kuroko squeezed her gently and then let her go. The onlookers were distracted by the three men who had just been taken down to notice the exchange between the two.

He looked back at the three writhing in pain. Kuroko turned back to tell Ami to go back to the park and find Kagami when he noticed a flash of red pushing through the crowd that had gathered. Kagami halted at the edge of the crowd and noticed Kuroko looking at him. He made his way to him and gave Kuroko a questioning look while glancing at the three on the ground.

"I'll tell you later. For now, take Ami away and keep the kids far from here while I deal with the monsters that had tried to harm my family," Kuroko gave Ami's hand to Kagami and growled the last part.

Kagami, not knowing what to do or say, just nodded and led the small girl back towards her siblings.

Kuroko turned away from Kagami and Ami and walked towards the two closest lackeys who were just starting to get back up after his kick. He activated his misdirection and disappeared from sight. They next thing that anyone saw was one of the two standing up being slammed back down into the ground.

Kuroko had drop-kicked him with such anger and force that would even put Eren Jaeger to shame. The pavement bricks shifted when the body hit it. In a split second Kuroko had sandwiched the other guy in a painful blow from his elbow and a knee to his stomach. Kuroko felt a few ribs break. Kuroko dropped the guy in his grasps like a dead weight. The crowd could hear the crunch as Kuroko's fist collided with his nose. The body skid back and landed next to the first thug by the lamp post. Blood pooled around him from his nose and mouth. Kuroko pulled the other one up into his knees and round-house kicked him so hard he flew into the bushes nearby.

Kagami heard the crowd collectively gasp in horror turned to see bloodied bodies in the distance. He shivered and refocused his attention on distracting the kids from the violence that was taking place some distance away. It was becoming increasingly difficult as each child finished their ice cream and had begun to wonder where their beloved nii-chan was. Kagami bought another few minutes with the excuse that Kuroko had went to the bathroom. He had also gotten Ami another ice cream to calm her down. It didn't stop the kids from asking what had happened though so eventually they knew everything.

Even after this beating, Kuroko was not finished. NO ONE dares to try and hurt his family and get away unbroken. He grabbed the man in the bush by his hair and flung him next to the others. Kuroko had reappeared in front of the guy cowering in fear at the lamp post. He had just seen his friends beaten to a pulp by some unknown force and he knew it was coming for him next. Right as he finished the thought, he saw the flash of a person before his vision and senses were blacked out by pain.

Kuroko upper-cut the first thug with his knee and went on a rampage. He slugged him across the face multiple times and his knuckles became bruised, cut, and bloody but he didn't care. He dropped him groaning onto the ground and was about to smash his face into the pavement when two strong arms encircled his torso and gave him a firm hug. A familar rough voice whispered in his ear,

"Kuroko, that's enough. You shouldn't become a criminal because of these dirtbags," Kagami said. Kuroko relaxed slightly at Kagami's voice and he unclenched his fists slightly. Kuroko and Kagami stood there for a few moment to try and calm down. Kagami's scent filled Kuroko's nose, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The scent helped him return to his stable state of mind and he was able to regain his composure. Kuroko turned to glare at the three bloodied, beaten men and felt rage flare again and his muscles tensed but it dissipated with a gentle squeeze from Kagami.

Kuroko broke out from Kagami's embrace but still kept a hold on his hand to keep them both out of sight with the misdirection. He made his way to the leader of the group and bent down to flip him over to examine his face. After a few seconds Kuroko abruptly dropped him and pulled Kagami away from the scene. The spectators were left in confusion when the beating suddenly stopped. They all looked around to identify who had saved the little girl and had given the thugs such a violent beating but no one was able to see anything and eventually everyone left. No one had called for an ambulance since they had neither reason nor an explanation for this incident.

As soon as they had left the crowd, Kuroko collapsed against Kagami. The misdirection faded and the two were visible to everyone again. Nigou spotted his master and ran towards Kuroko and Kagami, causing the children to follow after him. Ami was the first after Nigou to reach them and she latched herself onto Kuroko immediately.

"Are you okay Nii-chan!? Did they hurt you?" Ami asked while almost at tears again . Before Kuroko could steady his breath and reply, Aoi and Kyo came yelling,

"YAY GO NII-CHAN! YOU BEAT UP ALL OF THE BAD GUYS! HOORAY!" The two came to a halt in front of him and each beamed an endearing smile at him.

"Hah, yeah," Kuroko sighed before he passed out in Kagami's arms.

"Eh? Kuroko?! Hey!" Kagami shook him but he didn't answer so Kagami changed his hold into a princess carry.

"Is Nii-chan okay!?"

"What happened!?"

"EH?! Nii-chan!"

"Did nii-chan get hurt?!"

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan!"

"Come on everyone! We can go beat up the bad guys too! How dare they hurt nii-chan!"

"Hold on! He's probably just really tired! Don't go off on your own! We should probably get to the hospital first before we do anything else," Kagami said to the kids.

"No..Don't go… to the… hospital. Need to stay….with the kids…huff.." Kuroko gasped before he became unconscious again.

"Huh? Kuroko!? Wait! Kuroko! What do you mean we can't go to the hospital! You need serious help! Kuroko!" Kagami yelled at him but Kuroko only muttered a single word.

"Please,"

"Argh! Gosh dang it Kuroko!" Kagami yelled before he started on his way back to the apartment.

"Hey, come on, let's go home. We have to take care of your nii-chan," Kagami called to the kids. They all yelled 'okay' and followed him.

"I never thought that Kuroko would be able to become so violent and strong like that. Could he have been a delinquent when he was younger? Wait, no that's impossible. He's been playing basketball since forever. I guess that the will to protect your family gives you unimaginable strength too," Kagami thought and smiled.

"Good job Kuroko," he said to his unconscious partner. They kids happened to hear it so they all echoed him.

"Good job nii-chan!"

"Kumicho, it seems that the Shadow heir has become active despite the threats anonymously sent to the clan. What do we do?"

"Spread the news around the underworld. This is getting dangerous, I never would've thought that he would be that gutsy, despite the fact we hold his parents. All the rebel clans must be on guard for now. We don't know if it was a reminder of the strength of the Kuroko clan, or if it was merely a coincidence,"

**Ending Note:** Thank you for reading! I hope it didn't disappoint. I am unsure when is the next time I will be able to update ;-; same goes for the last segment of the Special Moments with Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima. I'm kinda losing motivation to write . Btw did you hear?! KnB is having a sequel coming out in December! YAY! I'm so happy! Please review!


End file.
